Manifestasi Diriku
by Delawwara no ookami
Summary: Hanyalah kisah dari seorang uzumaki Naruto, bersama dengan teman-temannya ia menjalani takdirnya sebagai seorang PERSONA-user.
1. Chapter 1

Manifestasi Diriku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tartarus Final block Monad Rooftop ( boss battle nyx ).**

 **.**

Aura hitam nan gelap itu terus menekan orang-orang yang ada di sana untuk tunduk kepadanya, tak hanya sampai di situ, **SHADOW** dari berbagai ukuran dan jenis datang berbondong-bondong bak semut yang mengerubungi gula.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown place.**

Terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah terduduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan, Ruangan yang mereka tempati sangatlah aneh, dimana lantainya seperti terbuat dari air dan tetesan-tetesan air berterbangan di sekeliling mereka.

"Jadi inikah yang kamu pilih?" ucap pemuda berambut hitam.

"..." yang ditanyai atau si pemuda berambut biru hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang keras kepala."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas sebuah atap dari suatu menara terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah melawan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti lumpur berwarna hitam dalam jumlah banyak, mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan apalagi dengan adanya tekanan gravitasi yang sangat kuat.

 **Nyx** adalah penyebab dari semua ini, makhluk keibuan yang akan membawa **Fall** pada seluruh umat manusia, kali ini bukan dalam wujud raksasa melainkan tubuh utamanya yang bersatu dengan bulan dan siap untuk menghantam bumi, memusnahkan seluruh kehidupan.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah para Shadow dengan menggenggam benda yg mirip dengan sebuah pistol, **EVOKER** seperti itulah mereka menyebutnya.

Iapun mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke pelipis kanannya ujung dari laras pendek itu menyentuh kulit di kepalanya, rasa dingin dari laras pendek itu membuatnya nyaman, ia pun menarik pelatuk dari pistol itu, membuat berbagai macam emosi datang membanjiri pikirannya.

Emosi tersebut perlahan keluar dari kepalanya membentuk dua sosok wujud astral yang memiliki bentuk yang berbeda antara satu dan lainnya.

Sosok pertama adalah sosok dari seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti sebuah baju besi dibelakangnya sebuah harpa berukuran raksasa tersampir di pundak sosok tersebut.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah sosok menyeramkan yang mirip dengan monster nemakai topeng tengkorak dan seluruh tubuhnya hampir berwarna hitam di tangan kanan makhluk tersebut tergenggam sebuah katana yang cukup panjang empat buah peti mati terlihat melayang dibelakang sosok tersebut.

Dua sosok tersebut lalu bergabung menjadi satu membentu sosok yang baru sosok dari seorang pria yang mengenakan armor putih memiliki empat buah lengan, yaitu dua lengan asli dan dua lengan yang terhubung dengan pilar raksasa di belakang tubuhnya, salah satu dari lengan asli itu terikat oleh rantai yang terhubung dengan empat buah peti mati.

Sosok tersebut kemudian membentangkan dua lengan yang terlihat meiliki sayap, cahaya terang yang keluar dari sosok tersebut kemudian menghancurkan seluruh Shadow yang ada di tempat itu, membuat semua rekannya terkejut bukan main lalu memandang pria yang telah memanggil sosok tersebut, pria itupun menoleh kepada para rekannya, senyum simpul nan tulus dapat terlihat dari wajah rupawannya.

"Hiduplah."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya pada rekannya kemudian ia berbalik, perlahan tubuhnya terangkat layaknya hukum gravitasi sudah tak berlaku lagi bagi pria itu, perlahan bersama pria tadi sosok yang ia panggil juga terbang mengikutinya dari belakang, menuju pusat dari eksistensi yang berniat menghancurkan umat manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Manifestasi Diriku.**

 **A story by © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Hs Dxd and Naruto**

 **Story by © Ichie ishibumi and masashi kishimoto.**

 **Persona series**

 **Story by © Atlus Media**

 **Genre : Friendship, adventure, fantasy, supranatural, slice of life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Kuoh academy**

 **Naruto / Pov**

Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk mencari ruangan yang aku tuju, ruang guru.

Ya, aku adalah murid pindahan dari tokyo, namaku Uzumaki naruto, aku memiliki warna rambut yang cukup unik yaitu pirang terang, tidak seperti kebanyakan warna rambut dari orang jepang, beberapa orang terkadang memanggilku blasteran akibat wajah yg mirip orang jepang dan warna rambut dari orang barat.

Aku pun juga tak terlalu tahu soal orang tuaku, ayahku meninggalkan keluarga sehari setelah aku lahir, dan ibuku mengalami kecelakaan yang mengambil nyawanya saat upacara sichigosan ku waktu kecil.

Aku pun dibesarkan di panti asuhan di sana ada banyak teman yang senasib dengan ku, bahkan ada salah satu anak yang sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya sejak seminggu ia baru dilahirkan.

Aku pun belajar dari mereka bahwa meski hidup itu susah janganlah menyerah dan teruslah melangkah maju, karena suatu saat nanti pasti ada yang namanya kebahagiaan dan keajaiban yang menghampirimu.

Oke cukup sudah untuk Flashbacknya, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto siswa pindahan dari tokyo, aku pindah kesini karena rekomendasi dari sekolah lamaku, katanya di sini sistem pengajarannya dan kurikulumnya lebih baik dari sekolahku yang sebelumnya, entahlah... padahal aku juga tak merasa kalau aku ini salah satu dari siswa yang pintar.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan ruang guru, aku pun mengucapkan salam dan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sopan.

"Uzumaki naruto, ya." ucap seorang lelaki yang terlihat sudah berumur !ebih dari kepala dua.

"Iya pak, apa bapak ini wali kelas dari kelas 2a" ucap naruto sopan.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali hari ini jam pertama adalah waktuku kalau begitu silahkan ikuti aku menuju kelas, Uzumaki-san." ucapnya sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja dan bersiap untuk mengajar.

"Iya pak." aku pun mengikuti lelaki tersebut dari arah belakang.

.

.

.

Sekolah ini memiliki gedung dengan tiga lantai lapangan olahraga yang cukup luas, dan disebelah gedung sekolah adalah gedung sekolah lama yang masih biasa digunakan untuk kegiatan dari beberapa ekstraulikuler atau klub sekolah.

Aku dengar-dengar sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan tapi karena banyak peminatnya sekolah ini pun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan rasio 3:1, tak heran jika aku menjumpai banyak sekali perempuan di sini. Kelasku ada dilantai dua tepatnya ujung lorong setelah berjalan melewati tangga, setelah sampai di depan guruku yamg tadi masuk duluan dan menyiruhku untuk menunggu sebentar sampai ada aba-aba untuk masuk.

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum memulai pelajaran, kali ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, Uzumaki-san silahlan masuk."

Nah, sepertinya itu adalah aba-aba umtukku. Perlahan akupun memasuki kelas tersebut dan setelah sampai di sebelah guru tadi akupun mengambil kapur dan menuliskan kanji dari namaku disana.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." ucap guru tersebut menyuruhku agar memulai sesi perkenalan.

"Baik, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah murid pindahan dari tokyo, mohon bantuannya." ucapku tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kyaa... Manisnya..."

"Uzumaki-kun... apa kau mau jadi pacarku."

"Kyaa... sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pangeranku."

Oke, apa memang seperti ini setiap kali ada lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri, dan sepertinya reaksi mereka terlalu berlebihan, padahal aku juga tak merasa kalau diriku ini ganteng-ganteng amat.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran, Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk disebelahnya hyoudo-kun"

Aku pun segera berjalan ke arah meja duduk yang sudah ditentukan oleh guruku, aku sedikit melirik ke arah teman sebelahku dan tersenyum padanya, gaya rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seorang tokoh utama kartun sepak bola yang aku tonton waktu kecil.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan jam pelajaran terakhir pun telah usai, aku menata buku yang ada di mejaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas bersiap untuk pulang, aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi...

"Hai, boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto, namaku Hyoudo Issei kau boleh memanggilku Issei seperti yang lainnya." Ucapnya sambil menyalami tanganku.

"Ah iya, senang berkenalan denganmu Issei san." Aku pun membalas ucapannya dengan senyum yang biasa aku tunjukkan.

"Um... Mau pulang ya, gimana kalo pulang bareng denganku."

"Boleh saja sih."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" Ia pun beranjak dari hadapanku dan pergi ke depan meja seorang gadis, mereka mengobrol sebentar dan kembali lagi ke arahku.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucapnya lali berjalan mendahuluiku dan disampingnya adalah gadis berambut pirang yang tadi di ajaknya ngobrol.

Akupun menyusul mereka lalu berjalan di samping kanan Issei-san, "Ano... maaf tapi bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu." ucapku untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya kau belum mengenalnya ya, kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan, namanya Asia Argento, dia ini tinggal serumah denganku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang diperkenalkan tadi hanya tersenyum padaku, "Salam kenal." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, iya namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal ya Asia-san." ucapku memperkenalkan diri pada gadis itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama kami berdua akhirnya sampai di persimpangan yang memisahkan rumah kami, meski satu komplek perumahan tetapi rumahku dan Issei-san berada di blok yang berbeda lebih tepatnya aku sengaja melakukannya.

Alasannya sederhana saja di blok yang ditinggali oleh Issei-san adalah perumahan dengan rumah gaya modern sedangkan yang ingin kuambil adalah rumah dengan gaya klassik, karena menurutku rumah dengan gaya tersebut lebih nyaman ditinggali.

"Sepertinya sampai sini saja ya, rumahku belok ke kanan dari persimpangan ini." ucapku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan langsung memisahkan diri dari mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya kapan-kapan kalau ada! waktu mari bersenang-senang bersama di mall, atau game center." ucapnya sebelum aku pergi, akupun berbalik menghadapnya dan mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan untuk menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 19 : 00 kediaman Uzumaki.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah melihat-lihat isi dari kulkasnya karena baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya ia lupa untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan.

"Bahan makanan di kulkas memang masih ada, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup untuk seminggu ke depan." gumamnya pelan dan perlahan menutup pintu dari lemari es.

Ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya mengambil uang, mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam polos kegemarannya dan dirangkapi dengan jaket berwarna Biru kehitam-hitaman lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli kebutuhan bahan makanan, kebetulan katanya khusus malam ini ada diskon di minimarket yang daerahnya cukup dekat dari sini.

.

.

Ramai adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kota pada malam ini, banyak toko yang masih buka dan pengunjung berlalu lalang.

Tempat tujuan Naruto kali ini bukanlah mencari restotan kecil untuk makan diluar, tetapi untuk berbelanja di minimarket yang ada di distrik pertokoan ini.

Tak lama Naruto berjalan ia sudah sampai di depan supermarket yang ia tuju, supermarket ini memang tak terlalu besar seperi mall, tetapi Naruto lebih suka berbelanja di sini karena ia bisa mendapat diskon.

Toh, lagipula Naruto juga sudah kenal dengan penjaga minimarket disini.

 **Flashback ON**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berkeliling di sekitar area pertokoan, di tangan kanannya tergenggam secarik kertas yang menunjukkan alamat tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Are... apa aku tersesat, padahal kukira aku sudah mengikuti peta ini dengan benar." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitar mungkin ada yang cocok dengan alamat yang ia tuju.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel mencoba untuk mengeceknya lewat gps, karena si pemuda tadi terlalu fokus melihat ponsel ia tak mengetahui keberadan gadis yang ada didepannya, jelas saja gadis itu baru saja keluar dan mengunci pintu dari minimarket dan bersiap intuk berjalan pulang tetapi malah...

 **Bruukk...**

Gadis tadi menabrak pemuda berambut pirang itu, kertas dan handphone yang tadi dipegangnya sekarang jatuh ke tanah, begitupula dengan tubuh gadis tadi.

"Ah... maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis tadi untuk berdiri.

Gadis itu pun meraih tangan dari si pemuda dan mulai berdiri, "Ah, iya aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu." ucapnya lalu mengambilkan ponsel dan kertas yang berisi alamat yang dicari si pemuda.

Gadis tadi tidak sengaja membaca alamat yang berada pafa jertas yang ia pungut barusan, matanya sedikit melebar setelah mrlihat alamat tersebut.

"Ini, maaf aku tak sengaja membacanya, apa kau berniat mencari alamat ini?" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menyerahkan kertas yang dan ponsel yang baru saja ia pungut.

"Ah iya, aku orang baru disini apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanya balik dari si pemuda lalu mengambil kertas tadi dari tangan gadis itu.

"Ya, aku tahu sih... alamatnya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku, gimana mau aku antarkan ke sana?"

"Ah... benarkah aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih." ucap si pemuda sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." ucap si gadis lalu berjalan mendahului pemuda itu.

Si pemuda itu lalu menyusulnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan gafis yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam tak keduanya mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ano... namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" sang pemuda tadi mengambil inisiatif dulu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Angin lembut berhembus melewati leher gadis itu membuat surai yang berwarna seperti bunga khas negara jepang itu melambai pelan, gaya rambutnya dipotong pendek dan terlihat rapi, gadis itupun menolehkan pandangannya kearah pemuda bernama naruto itu.

"Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura, oh iya Naruto-san apa kau baru dikota ini aku belum pernah melihat orang yang seperti dirimu." ucap Sakura dengan senyuman menawan yang dapat memabukkan pria manapun.

"Iya, aku baru samapi tadi sore lalu ke tempat penjualan rumah, tetapi aku malah tersesat saat mencari alamat rumahku." ucap Naruto sedikit menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya.

"Ah begitu ya, tak kusangka sampai ada yang tersesat begini." ucapn si gadis itu kemudian mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam, langkah kaki mereka berdua menggema dijalanan apalagi kondisi tengah kota yang sudah sangat sepi.

Saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam tak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semua lampu yang ada di setiap bangunan telah dimatikan, apalagi awan tebal yang telah menutupi indahnya sinar rembulan telah membuat suasana di sana mankin mencekam.

"Nah... Naruto-san sekarang kita sudah sampai." ucap sakura memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar tapi tekesan sudah sangat tua.

Naruto kemudian mengecek alamat yang ia bawa dan alamat dari bangunan tersebut, "Ah iya, alamatnya benar disini makasih ya Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto kelewat senang samapai-sampai merubah suffix sakura menjadi chan.

"Ah...iya sama-sama Naruto-san." Sakura yang dipanggil begitu di kedua pipinya terlihat sedikit rona merah, yah...meski ia tak tahu kalau Naruto mengucapkannya secara spontan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Naruto-san, jarak antara rumah kita hanyalah dua bangunan dari sini. Nah... kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya Naruto-san, sampai ketemu besok." ucapanya Sambil berlari pulang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto yang memang sudah lelah karena berkeliling kota seharian langsung membuka gerbang bangunan itu dan masuk kedalamnya, tanpa disadari seorang pun dari jendela lantai dua bangunan itu tampak sosok bermata merah yang dari tadi memandangi naruto.

 **Flashback OFF**

Naruto pun segera memasuki minimarket itu, dan benar saja baru masuk kedalamnya ia sudah disapa oleh gadis cantik berambut pink atau lebih tepatnya warna bunga sakura ketika bermekaran.

Gadis itu mengenakan seragam khas dari minimarket ia bekerja di bagian kiri dadanya terdapat nametag yang bertuliskan Haruno sakura, ya... dia adalah gadis yang ditemui naruto tepat ketika ia baru sampai di kota ini.

"Ah... Naruto-san kebetulan sekali kau datang, kami sedang mengadakan diskon sampai 50% lho..." sapa gadis itu dan memberitahunya promo yang diadakan di minimarket itu.

"Wah... tak kusangka diskonnya sampai 50%, baiklah waktunya bertempur." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pun langsung lari sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan dan berkeliling untuk mencari apa-apa saja yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 21 : 00 disekitar pusat pertokoan.**

 **Naruto / pov**

Kali ini aku baru saja keluar dari minimarket langgananku, selain penjaga toko yang kukenal disana juga sering mengadakan diskon dan bisa dibilang barang yang disediakan cukup lengkap.

Omong-omong soal diskon hari ini tepatnya hari kamis, selalu diadakan diskon besar-besaran diasana, makanya aku tak heran mesk sudah malam begini masih banyak pengunjung di sana.

Aku tadi juga khawatir jika akan kehabisan barang tapi sepertinya aku berangkat lebih sore jadi masih ada sisa stok yang cukup banyak, afa berbagai macam barang yang kubeli tadi mulai dari sayuran, daging, dan yang tak kalah penting adalah persediaan ramen cup.

Dan dengan diskon tadi barang yang kubeli sepertinya bisa sampai beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Naruto-san... " sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenal, ketika aku membalikkan badanku aku mendapati seorang pria yang seumuran denganku, ia sedang berlari pelan krarahku, ya... dia adalah teman sekelasku namanya Hyoudo Issei.

Issei pun menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada di hadapan ku, "yo... Naruto-san, apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?" tanyanya kamipun mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Ah... aku hanya baru selesai belanja bahan -bahan makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya ku sambil memperhatikan barang-barang belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Aku hanya sedang membeli minuman..." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan beberapa kaleng minuman yang sudah berada di kantong belanjaan.

"Hm... banyak sekali untuk siapa saja?" tanyaku penasaran karena minuman yang ia beli sepertinya terlalu banyak, mungkin ada lima buah atau lebih.

"Ah... ini ya, tadi teman-teman klub ku berkunjung kerumah... ah, Naruto-san apa kau juga mau ikut?" tiba-tiba saja ia mengundangku untuk berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi belanjaanku ini bagaimana?" ya... sebenarnya aku juga tak keberatan sih untuk berkunjung.

"Kau bisa menitipkannya dirumahku, Naruto-san." ucapnya memberi masukan atas masalahku tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, toh... jarak dari rumah kita berdua juga tak terlalu jauh." Ucapku akhirnya menyetujui ajakan dari teman sekelasku itu.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 21 : 30 kediaman keluarga Hyoudo.**

Di rumah itu tepatnya di ruang tamu terdapat tujuh orang remaja yang berbeda gender, empat diantaranya adalah perempuan dan sisanya adalah laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan semuanya namaku, Uzumaki Naruto mohon bantuannya." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di depan para remaja yang ada disana.

"Ara... Ara... tak kusangka Issei-kun punya teman sekelas yang manis." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, yang dikuncir kuda, gadis yang satu ini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang dapat membuat lelaki manapun tergoda melihatnya.

"Ehem... Akeno-san bukankah tidak sopan kalau, langsung menggoda orang yang baru dikenal seperti itu?" ucap seorang gadis cantik lainnya, kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang dubiarkan tergerai panjang.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto sedikit teringat dengan ibunya, warna rambut itu dan juga suaranya yang terkesan hangat tetapi berwibawa, untuk beberapa saat Naruto terbayang kembali oleh masa lalu dengan ibunya.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san apa kau sudah menentukan mau masuk klub mana?" kali ini seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang mengejutkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Kalau dia tak salah ingat anak itu satu kelas dengannya, ya... meski Naruto belum pernah mengobrol dengan anak itu, tapi ia masih ingat kalau anak itu memang satu kelas dengannya.

"Soal klub ya..." ucap Naruto berpikir sebentar untuk menentukan ekstrakulikuler ( klub ) mana yang akan ia ikuti, "Mungkin aku akan masuk ke klub kendo." ucapnya yakin, apalagi kalau Naruto dulunya pernah belajar kendo waktu kecil.

"Yuuto-san, sepertinya kau akan mendapat teman satu klub." kali ini giliran seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai kini berkomentar.

"Ahahaha... sepertinya ini akan bagus, Naruto-san." ucap dari pria pirang tadi lalu dibalas senyuman juga oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 00 : 00 komplek perumahan.**

Sial bagi Naruto, ia terlalu bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barunya kali ini ia harus pulang sangat larut, sebenarnya itu semua tak masalah baginya.

Nah, yang jadi masalahnya adalah jalan pulang yang diambil oleh Naruto, ia terpaksa harus berjalan memutar karena portal perumahan untuk jalannya pulang kini sudah ditutup.

"Huft... harusnya tadi aku langsung pulang saja." ucapnya merutuki kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan, sudah tahu larut malam bukannya langsung pulang tetapi malah mampir kerumah teman.

Sebenarnya tadi Naruto sudah disuruh untuk menginap tapi dirinya sendiri yang tak mau dengan alasan bahwa besok masih banyak urusan yang harus ia lakukan.

Dingin, dan sepi itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini langkah kakinya yang biasa terdengar sangat keras karena kesunyian yang ada di tempat itu.

Bukan hanya itu saja setiap bangunan kosong yang ia lewati makin menambah kesan angker yang dapat membuat setiap orang gemetaran ketika melewati tempat itu pada malam hari.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto lebih merinding dari biasanya ialah informasi yang disampaikan oleh sakura beberapa hari lalu bahwa katanya ditemukan seonggok mayat dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Beberapa bagian dari tubuh mayat itu dikatakan telah menghilang dengan kepala yang hanya tersisa separuh, mengingat akan hal itu Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai dirumah, akan tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto.

 **Bumm...**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat dihadapnnya, setelah debu yang menutupi tempat ledakan tadi mulai memudar, ia dapat melihat dua buah sosok yang sangat berbeda.

Sosok pertama adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang normal, tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah laba-laba raksasa dengan banyak bulu-bulu panjang yang berada di sekitar kakinya persis seperti seekor tarantula.

Lalu bagian atasnya adalah seorang wanita yang tak memakai sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, di tangan kanan wanita ini tergenggam sebuah golok raksasa yang ukurannya bahkan melebihi tubuh manusia.

Wanita itu tersenyum sadis melihat orang yang diburunya kini penuh luka dan sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga.

Dan sosok yang kedua adalah sesosok pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun lebih tua, pria itu memiliki rambut abu-abu yang indah tetapi berkebalikan dengan keadannya sekarang.

Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan terbukti dari nafas yang terlihat memburu keluar dari mulutnya, luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar bahkan sudah menodai hampir seluruh pakaian berwarna putih yang sedang ia kenakan.

Sial bagi Naruto, dirinya tak dapat bergerak karena seluruh syaraf yang ada di otaknya kini hanya merespon rasa takut yang sedang dialami Naruto, secara spontan perlahan-lahan kaki dari ptia itu berjalan kebelakang.

Perlahan namun pasti, mungkin Naruto bisa kabur dari situasi ini.

 **Brukk...**

Karena saking takutnya kedua kaki Naruto sudah tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya, hasilnya pun sudah jelas ia jatuh terduduk dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Perhatian dari sosok monster itupun teralihkan ke arah Naruto, seringaian yang dibuatnya kini semakin menyeramkan sudah seperti seringai itu akan merobek pipinya sendiri.

Si pria berambut abu-abu itu segera mengikuti arah pandang dari monster tadi , _Gawat_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh si pria berambut abu-abu itu, ia pun mencoba untuk menghalangi si monster agar tak menyentuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Namun naas baginya kali ini gerakan yang ia lakukan sangat ceroboh sehingga si monster itupun menghantamkan goloknya kearah pria berambut abu-abu itu, sehingga pria itu kini terlempar dan menabrak tembok yang mengapit jalan tersebut.

Kondisi dari pria itu kini sudah sangat menyedihkan darah terlalu banyak keluar dari tubuhnya, dan akibat serangan tadi sepertinya ia juga mendapat luka dalam, terbukti dari darah yang beberapa kali merembes keluar melewati sudut bibirnya, pria itu nampaknya sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak tenaga dan tak kuat untuk menjaga agar dirinya tetap sadar, sepertinya cukup sampai sini saja usahanya melindungi si rambut pirang itu.

 **Kembali ke Naruto.**

Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan ia alami setelah ini, si rambut pirang itu dapat melihat setelah monster tadi membereskan pria berambut abu-abu itu, kini si monster itu mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya.

Monster itupun menyeringai ala-ala psycopath yang bersiap untuk menyiksa korbannya, ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto perlahan namun pasti langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Bunyi dari gesekan antara senjata yang diseret oleh monster itu dan aspal terdengar seperti melodi kematian ditelinga Naruto, percuma saja akal sehat dan tubuhnya sudah merespon perintah darinya lagi, ia benar-benar ketakutan, rasa takut yang menusuk ke tulang, ia pun memejamkan mata tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

 **Naruto / pov.**

Kali ini aku terbangun di suatu ruangan yang benar-benar gelap tak ada yang dapat kulihat disini, bahkan aku tak tahu tempatku ini berdiri apakah atas atau bawah.

'Apakah aku sudah mati.' itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ingin aku ucapkan, namun kalimat itu langsung tercegat ditenggorokanku begitu aku mendengar suara tetesan air.

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Kali ini dua kali aku pun menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu berasal, aku hampir terkejut melihat aoa yang kulihat di temapt seperti ini aku dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang mengenakan yukatta.

Meski aku tak tahu wajah dan warna yukatta yang ia pakai karena tertutup oleh kegelapan yang ada di tempat ini.

"S...s..." baru saja pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulutku tetapi bayangan itu sudah membalasnya layaknya ia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Tak, apa tak usah khawatir, _aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."_ ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat merdu layaknya suara dari bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pertanyaan yang tak kusangka-sangka, " _apa kau masih ingin hidup?"_ ucapnya dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Aku masih tak tahu apa yang dimaksud suara ini, tapi jika ditanya begitu tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti, setelah itu entah kenapa aku dapat mengetahui kalau sosok tersebut sedang tersenyum.

" _Nah kalau begitu bangunlah dari sini, dan terimalah takdir mu Uzumaki Naruto."_ dan setelah ia selesai mengatakan hal barusan cahaya yang sangat terang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini, memaksaku untuk menutup mata.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan merasakan kalau aku sudah kembali di dunia nyata, tapi dihadapnku kini terdapat sesosok monster dengan bentuk separuh laba-laba dan separuh perempuan, akupun mengingat percakapan singkat yang aku lakukan dengan sesosok bayangan tadi.

Entah kenapa setelah mengingat percakapan barusan aku sudahtahu apa yang harus kulakukan di saat-saat seperti ini, akupun mulai bangkit dan menghilangkan rasa takutku, monster tersebut tampak menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi yang kutunjukkan.

"Nah, yang seperti itu baru bagus dengan begini aku dapat menghancurkan ekspresi menjijikkan itu." ucapnya sambil terus berjalan kearahku.

Aku pun mengarahkan tangan kananku ke depan kepalaku, aku pun menjetikkan jari ku dan dari ketiadaan muncul kobaran api biru kecil diatas telapak tanganku. **"Pe... "**

Monster tadi sedikit panik lalu mulai berlari kearahku, " kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja bocah sial, **"R... "**

 **Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.**

Kobaran api kecil itupun mulai merambat ke seluruh tanganku dan menyelimutinya dengan api biru, bukan perasaan sakit karena pana ketika kulitku menyentuh api itu.

 **"So... "** sekali lagi akupun membulatkan tekadku dan memandang lurus ke depan tepat kearah monster yang kini berjarak cukup dekat denganku.

 **Dengan tekad membara itulah, aku berjanji mengabdi padamu.**

Makhluk itu pun telah berdiri di hadapanku siap mengayunkan goloknya untuk membelah dua tubuhku, **"Na... "** dan dengan sentuhan terakhir itu api biru itu kini menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

 **Namaku Kurama, sang tanpa batas dari roh sembilan bijuu.**

Dari api biru yang menyelimuti tubuhku pun terbentuk sesosok wanita anggun yang memiliki warna rambut orange terang dengan panjang sebahu. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna merah darah dengan corak api berwarna hitam yang menyempurnakan kecantikan dari sosok itu

 **Clang...**

Golok yang diarahkan oleh monster itu kearahku berhasil ditahan oleh kuku-kuku panjang dari gadis tersebut gadis itu lalu memyeringai dan menyentakkan tangannya, membuat si monster terdorong kebelakang.

"Heh, kau kira dapat membunuh tuanku semudah itu enak saja, pertarungannya baru dimulai tahu." Ucap gadis tersebut lalu melesat menuju kearah monster tadi berdiri.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :**

 **Nah... Update ff baru, wkwkwk padahal ff yang lama masih belum kelar, jadi gimana Minna-san bagus kah? atau malah terkesan absurd?. Yah... bagaimanapun juga saya ini Author yang masih belajar. Dan jika para readers berkenan tolong beri komentar di kolom review supaya kedepannya nanti fic ini serta kemampuan menulis author jadi lebih baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERSONAPEDIA.**

 **# .** **SHADOW** **: ADALAH SISI LAIN DARI DIRI MANUSIA YANG KEBERADAANNYA TIDAK DITERIMA OLEH SIPEMILIK ( DI DALAM PERSONA SERIES SHADOW ADALAH MUSUH UTAMA DARI PARA P-USER/SINGKATAN DARI PERSONA USER )**

 **#.** **EVOKER** **: ( TERDAPAT DI SERIES P3/PERSONA 3 ) YAITU SUATU BENDA UNTUK MEMBANGKITKAN PERSONA DENGAN MEDIA UNTUK MENINGKATKAN/MENSTIMULASI EMOSI DARI PENGGUNANYA.**

 **#.** **PERSONA** **: KEKUATAN KHUSUS YANG DIMILIKI OLEH BEBERAPA ORANG YANG SUDAH MENGALAHKAN SHADOWNYA ATAU ORANG-ORANG YANG SUDAH MENGHADAPI RASA TAKUT TERBESAR DALAM DIRINYA.**

 **#.** **TARTARUS** **: ( TERDAPAT DI SERIES P3 ) YAITU SUATU TEMPAT BERBENTUK MENYERUPAI MENARA YANG SANGAT TINGGI ( HANYA MUNCUL OADA SAAT-SAAT TERTENTU SAJA ) TEMPAT INI JUGA MERUPAKAN SARANG DARI PARA SHADOW.**

 **#.** **NYX** **: BOS UTAMA DALAM SERI P3 JUGA MERUPAKAN PERWUJUDAN DARI DEWI MALAM.**

 **#.** **FALL** **: KEADAAN DIMANA SELURUH UMAT MANUSIA AKAN KEHILANGAN JIWANYA ( EVENT TERAKHIR DI SERIES P3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Velvet Room**

Naruto terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing baginya, mulai dari interior hingga atmosfir dari ruangan itu sangatlah berbeda, seperti tempat ini bukan di dunia manusia saja.

Ruangan ini memiliki kesan biru yang sangat kental,mulai dari lantai, dinding, atap, hingga interiornya rata-rata berwarna biru. Di ruangan ini terdapat dua buah rak buku berukuran cukup besar yang terletak di samping kiri dan kanan.

"Selamat datang di velvet room, ruangan diantara batas mimpi dan kesadaran." suara nyaring itu mengejutkan Naruto.

Ia dapat melihat ada seorang pak tua berhidung panjang yang tengah duduk di balik meja bundar seakan-akan orang itu adalah peramal, di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan dress biru berlengan pendek.

"Perkenalkan namaku **IGOR** host dari velvet room, dan disampingku ini adalah seketarisku namanya Patricia." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Sebelum kita memulai pembicaraannya, lebih baik kau menanandatangani kontrakmu terlebih dahulu." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah selebaran dan bulu yang dicelup dengan tinta.

Pada bagian atas dari selebaran itu terdapat tulisan _Contract_ yang ditulis dengan huruf latin dan isi dari selebaran itu juga ditulis dengan jenis tulisan yang sama.

Di bagian bawah selebaran itu terdapat sebuah tempat kosong yang digunakan untuk menulis nama dari si pembuat kontrak, Naruto pun berjalan maju ke dekat meja tempat itu berada ia mengambil bulu yang dicelup dengan tinta tadi, dan menuliskan namanya pada tempat yang telah disediakan di selebaran itu.

"Nah... dengan ini kau sudah mengikat kontrak sebagai seorang _persona-user,_ hmm... sepertinya kau memiliki kemampuan yang unik." setelah mengatakan hal itu sebuah kartu Tarot muncul di depan wajahnya.

Kartu itu memiliki background warna berwarna biru dengan gambar dari seorang pria membawa tongkat dan dibelakangnya ada sesosok anjing yang mengikuti, dan dibagian bawahnya terdapat angka nol yang ditulis dua kali.

" _ **Foll**_ arcana ya, hm... apa kau tau apa artinya ini?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, Naruto yang ditanyai hal itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, mau bagaimana lagi seumur-umur ia tak pernah dapat pembelajaran apa-apa soal sihir, ramal dan sejenisnya.

"Hm... begitu ya, baiklah akan kujelaskan secara singkat tapi sebelumnya akan kujelaskan apa arcana itu." ucapnya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya secara horizontal, muncul 22 kartu berwarna biru yang melayang di depan wajah Igor

"Arcana terdiri dari dua puluh dua kartu major yang masing-masingnya mewakili kepribadian dan karakteristik dari tiap-tiap persona." ucapnya lalu memisahkan sebuah kartu dari 22kartu lainnya, ia pun membalik kartu tersebut dan menghilangkan yang lain.

" _The foll Arcana,_ merupakan kekuatan yang sangat unik dari kekuatan lainnya, melambangkan awal dari segala sesuatu, serta merupakan inspirasi, kreativitas, kebebasan, dan spontanitas, dan terkadang kekacauan karena kurangnya pengalaman." Igor memberi jeda waktu sebentar bagi Naruto untuk memahami semua itu lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Karena itulah kau harus berhati-hati dalam mengembangkan kekuatan ini, the fool arcana juga memiliki kemampuan tanpa batasan selama kau mau membuka pikiranmu."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga pemilik wild, hm... sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, nah... Naruto sekarang ambillah ini." ucap igor lalu menyerahkan sebuah kunci berwarna perak pada Naruto "Ini adalah kunci dari velvet room, dengan ini kau bisa kemari kapanpun kau mau, baiklah sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto."

Setelah igor mengucapkan hal tersebut yang dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatan Naruto hanyalah cahaya yang sangat terang cahaya yang memaksa dirinya untuk menutup mata sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Manifestasi Diriku.**

 **A story by © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Hs Dxd and Naruto**

 **Story by © Ichie ishibumi and masashi kishimoto.**

 **Persona series**

 **Story by © Atlus Media**

 **Genre : Friendship, adventure, fantasy, supranatural, slice of life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pukul 06 : 30, rumah sakit kuoh.**

"Ugh..." Naruto terbangun disebuah ruangan dengan aksen putih yang kental, bau khas dari obat-obatan memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah sososk pria berambut abu-abu yang tengah terbaring, beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban menandakan bahwa lukanya mungkin cukup parah.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ya... dia tak bisa seharian berada disini masih ada sekolah yang harus ia ikuti, lagipula Naruto bukanlah tipikal dari orang yang suka membolos.

Menurutnya bermalas-malasan dan tak melakukan apapun itu menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya ia akan menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 07.30 Di depan gerbang kuoh academy**

 **Naruto/pov**

"Hoi... Naruto." suara itu lagi-lagi memenuhi indra pendengaranku, yah... memang tak salah lagi aku sangat kenal suara ini dimanapun aku berada, meski aku baru mengenal suara ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Yo... Issei." ucapku yang kurang bersemangat, mau bagaimana lagi salahkan saja orang ini yang telah mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya hingga larut malam, apalagi semalam aku harus mengalami kejadian aneh.

Dapat kulihat ia sedikit berlari menghampiri, tunggu hari ini ada yang janggal dengannya, tumben ia tidak bersama gadis berambut pirang yang biasanya selalu saja menempel dengannya layaknya ada sebuah medan magnet yang saling tarik menarik antara mereka berdua.

"Are... Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah sampai didepanku, yah... mungkin mata sembab yang kurang tidur dan garis hitam yang mulai ada di sekeliling kelopak mataku ini yang membuatnya bertanya.

"Tenang saja, kemarin aku hanya kurang tidur kok." ucapku tak sepenuhnya berbohong, yah... tapi aku tak akan menjelaskan detailnya bisa-bisa aku dikatai berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak atau di kira gila, dan yang paling buruknya mungkin aku akan berakhir dengan sebutan chunibyou*.

"Oh iya Asia-san kemana, tumben tak bersama denganmu?" tanyaku yang dari tadi sudah penasaran, entahlah padahal aku hanya baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu tapi entah kenapa kami bisa seakrab ini.

"Ah, kalau soal itu Asia-chan tadi berangkat bersama buchou duluan dan meninggalkanku sendiri." paling-paling hanya urusan antar gadis, dan jika itu memang benar lebih baik kau tak ikut campur karena terakhir kali aku mencoba untuk mencampuri urusan para gadis aku diteriaki sebagai HENTAI* dan tukang nguping.

Oke lupakan soal masa laluku yang sedikt suram itu, dan setelahnya kami berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Ah, sepertinya kondisi kelas mulai agak ramai aku dan issei pun lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing, aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di kelas, cukup lama aku duduk dalam diam dan akhirnya bel pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Huft... benar-benar deh..." ucapku sedikit menggurutu karena bosan dan sedikit kesal, ya salahkan saja pada si guru yang tengah mengajar saat ini bukannya mengajari para muridnya dengan materi pelajaran yang benar tetapi malah curhat masalah kejombloannya.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke luar jendela mengamati para gadis yang kini berada di halaman, mungkin kelas tiga yang tengah berolahraga di sana dapat kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan hitam yang kemarin berada di rumah Issei 'hm... jadi mereka senior ya.'

Setelahnya aku lebih memilih untuk memalingkan pandanganku, melihat langit dari dalam kelas juga tak buruk, oh ya perlu aku informasikan kalau kelasku berada di lantai dua.

Tanpa sadar aku melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal kemarin, ya kemarin memang kejadian yang paling tak terduga yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku, lebih tepatnya salah satu kejadian paling tak terduga yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku.

 **Flashback on**

"Heh, kau kira dapat membunuh tuanku semudah itu enak saja, pertarungannya baru dimulai tahu." Ucap gadis tersebut lalu melesat menuju kearah monster tadi berdiri.

"Sialan, kubunuh kau makhluk brengsek" ucap monster tersebut lalu mengayunkan goloknya ketika si gadis telah sampai di depannya, dengan sedikit berputar kearah kanan gadis itu dapat menghindari serangan monter tadi ia lalu mengayunkan kedua lengannya.

 _ **Crash...**_

Layaknya sebuah katana yang sudah diasah puluhan tahun, kuku dari gadis itu berhasil memotong lengan dari pemilik golok, jelas saja monster tersebut tak terima mengabaikan rasa sakit dan darah yang mengucur deras dari lukanya itu.

Si monster lalu mengambil golok yang tergeletak itu dengan tangannya yang tersisa, ia pun mengayunkan golok itu dengan keras kearah gadis itu, namun si gadis dapat dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan dengan melompat keatas.

 _ **"Cleave"**_

 _ **Crash... crash...**_

"Ohok..." si monster hanya dapat terbatuk darah ketika ia mendapat dua tebasan yang langsung mengarah ke tubuhnya, meski terluka cukup parah si monster tak menyerah dan mencoba menebas gadis yang ada diatasnya itu.

Namun lagi-lagi gerakan gadis itu sangatlah lincah, ia dapat menghindar sekaligus memotong satu-satunya lengan yang masih dimiliki oleh monster itu, darah yang mengucur deras dari luka monster itu menciprati yukata yang dikenakan oleh si gadis membuat warna merah dari yukata itu semakin merah.

Si gadis lalu mendarat di depan monster yang kini kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" ucap dari gadis itu kemudian ditangannya muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar.

"Sialan kau..." teriak monster tersebut dan menerjang gadis itu, gadis itu hanya diam lalu menusuk perut dari sang monster dengan tangannya.

 _ **"Agilao"**_

Kobaran api yang ada di tangan gadis itu kini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh monster itu, si gadis lalu menarik tangannya dan berbalik menuju ke tempat Naruto berada, perlahan kobaran api yang melalap monster itu semakin membesar meninggalkan teriakan pilu dari apa yang dilalapnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto, kini gadis yang telah membunuh monster itu berada dihadapannya gadis itu lalu memberi senyuman pada orang yang ada didepannya, berbeda dari yang tadi sekarang gadis itu nampak sangat cantik dan anggun, ditambah dengan sembilan buah ekor yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya itu.

"Nah... master tugas ku sudah selesai, sampai jumpa lagi " ucapnya memberi salam perpisahan pada Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia menoleh pada keadaan lelaki yang tadi sempat ingin menolongnya, lelaki itu banyak terluka akibat serangan dari monster tadi buru-buru ia menggendong lelaki itu dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

.

 **Flashback off.**

 _._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto..."_ aku tersadar dari lamunanku, oke teriakan barusan memang sedikit menggangguku aku pun melihat kearah sumber teriakan itu, oke sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk ketika diriku menyadari bahwa guru yang berada di kelasku sudah berganti.

Akh bodohnya aku sampai-sampai tak tahu kalau jam pelajarannya sudah berganti, dan kalau aku tak salah orang yang ada di depan kelas ini adalah salah satu yang dijuluki sebagai guru paling killer se kuoh academy.

"Ah... iya, ada apa pak?" ucapku untuk berbasa-basi pada si guru yang dikenal killer itu, tapi sepertinya strategiku kali ini salah besar lihat saja dia malah tersenyum layaknya seekor predator yang telah mendapat mangsa.

"He... jadi daritadi kau tak mendengarkanku ya, kalau begitu kemarilah tolong kerjakan soal yang ada ini?" huft...benar apa kataku kan, hanya tidak mendengarkan sebentar saja dan kau akan berakhir dengan hukuman.

Setelah kulihat sekilas soal itu memang terlibat cukup menyulitkan, heh tapi jangan memanggilku uzumaki jika begini saja tak bisa, dengan percaya dirinya aku berjalan mendekati papan mengambil kapur yang masih dipegang oleh guru dan mulai menuliskan jawabannnya.

.

.

.

Er...dan sayangnya aku harus berakhir di lorong karena jawaban yang kuberikan salah telak.

.

.

.

 **Naruto/pov end**

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di rumah sakit kuoh.**

Pria berambut abu-abu itu kini tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit itu, pada awalnya ia sempat kebingungan kenapa dirinya sampai berada di tempat seperti ini.

Ingatannya masih samar-samar tentang kejadian kemarin, mungkin itu semua karena serangan dari monster itu yang mungkin membuat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras.

Sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang suster yang ingin mengecek kondisinya, ia bertanya pada orang itu siapa yang telah membawanya kemari, suster itu pun menjawab kalau kemarin malam ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang membawa dirinya yang dalam kondisi sangat parah.

Ah pria berambut pirang ya, samar-samar orang itu terpatri dalam ingatannya, kalau tak salah dia juga yang kemarin ingin ia selamatkan tapi kenyatannya malah sebaliknya ia yang malah diselamatkan, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana orang itu mengalahkan monster yang semalam mungkin juga ia hanya dibawa kabur.

Entahlah yang ia ingat kemarin hanyalah ketika ia ingin menyelamatkan orang itu dan detik berikutnya hanyalah rasa nyeri yang amat sangat yang ia rasakan dari perut dan bagian belakang kepalanya, oerlahan penglihatannya pun menghitam dan akhirnya ia berakhir disini.

"Ya, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." ucapnya lalu memandangi langit yang cerah, ya lagipula ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia katakan dan yang paling penting ialah dirinya harus mengucapkan rasa terimakasih padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jam makan siang ~Kuoh Academy~**

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi, ya anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang yang baru pindah kemari kemarin, dan seorang yang dengan bodohnya menulis jawaban yang salah setelah berlagak di depan guru yang dijenal kill~er... mungkin yang itu tak perlu dibahas.

"Huft bodohnya aku, bagaimana bisa aku salah menghitung jawaban akhir padahal semua rumusnya sudah benar." ya itulah sedikit keluh kesahnya mengenai kejadian yang tadi, untungnya sekarang ia berada diatap yang memang biasanya sepi itu kalau tidak mungkin sudah banyak pasang telinga yang akan mendengar rengekan memalukannya itu.

Omong-omong kenapa sekarang ia ada disini, ya jawabannya sederhana ia sedang menikmati bekalnya, Naruto sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang suka dengan ketenangan meski dirinya baik dan dapat respon positif dari teman-teman sekelasnya, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disini daripada di kantin sekolah yang ramai.

Aktifitasnya yang sedang menikmati bekal makannya harus terganggu ketika seorang membuka pintu atap, reflek ia menengok kearah sumber suara ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda verambut coklat, ah rupannya Issei ia kira siapa, Issei yang dilihat begitu lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sudah mencari-cari mu kemana saja, tak tahunya malah disini." ucapnya lalu mrmbuka bekal makan siangnya,' ah jadi dia juga membawa bekal ya, mungkin dibuatkan oleh ibunya atau Asia.' pikir Naruto setelah melihat bekal yang dibawa oleh Issei, ya ia tahu tipikal orang seperti Issei itu jarang sekali bisa memasak.

"Oh iya, ada apa mencariku?" ucap Naruto to the point, ya pada dasarnya Naruto adalah orang yang tidak terlalu bisa "basa-basi", tapi karena sikap baiknya pada semua orang itulah ia dapat respon positif dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ah soal itu tidak ada sih, aku cuma ingin menemui mu saja kok." ucapnya lalu memakan bekal yang ia bawa itu, sesekali ia memandang pemandangan yang berada dibawahnya suasana sepi seperti ini entah kenapa bisa membuatnya nyaman, ya meski menurutnya tak senyaman payudara wanita oke lupakan soal payudara.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit mengangkat alis, ah sudahlah mungkin ia juga sedang mencari ketenangan pikir Naruto, ia tahu kalau siswa yang ada di sebelahnya ini kurang disukai oleh siswa-siswa lain, khusunya siswa perempuan mungkin karena sifat mesumnya itu.

"Oh iya Issei-san..." "tak perlu seformal itu, cukup panggil nama depanku saja." ucapnya memotong ucapan Naruto, ya Issei ingin lebih dekat sebagai teman dengan pemuda ini, sedikit vanyak sepertinya ia mengagumi Naruto, makanya ia ingin menjadi temannya.

"Ya kalau begitu keinginanmu, Issei." ucapnya menuruti perkataan Issei, lagipula menurutnya begini juga bagus, "oh iya Issei boleh aku tahu kehidupan SMA-mu sebelum aku pindah kesini?" karena tak ada pembicaraan lagi ia lebih menilih bertanya tentang kehidupan Issei, sekaligus agar mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Issei yang ditanya seperti itu lalu menceritakan apa-apa saja yang sudah ia alami selama dua tahun terakhir ini, mulai dari cita-citanya menjadi seorang raja harem mendapat julukan trio cabul bersama matsuda, dan motohama hingga akhirnya ia direkrut sebagai salah satu anggota klub peneliti ilmu gaib dan dikelilingi oleh bishojo*.

Bersamaan dengan betakhirnya cerita Issei jam masuk kelas pun berbunyi, segera setelah membereskan bekal masing-masing mereka lalu bergegas masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 16 : 00, kedai(warung) Ramen paman teuchi.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto/pov**

"Naruto-chan, tolong antar ini di meja no.5 ." dapat kudengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggilku, ya kali ini aku ada di sini Warung, er...mungkin kata warung kurang tepat kali ya, tapi ya ahsudahlah pokoknya sekarang aku tengah berada di sebuah tempat menjual ramen.

Ya, tapi aku ada di sini bukan sebagai pembeli meski aku sangat menyukai ramen sih, tapi kali ini aku berada disini sebagai pekerja sambilan, oh iya jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana ceritanya hingga aku bekerja disini jawabannya mudah, sebenarnya aku dan paman teuchi dan ayame nee-san sudah saling kenal.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya berjualan di tokyo, sebelum aku pindah kemari dulu aku sering pergi ke warungnya paman teuchi bahkan tak jarang pula aku bantu-bantu disana, jadi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa untuk bekerja disini, bagi yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa paman teuchi bisa sampai sini.

Jawabannya mudah, ia sekarang membuka cabang disini katanya sih mau mencari suasana baru entahlah, oke mari sejenak lupakan masa lalu dari warung ini dan biarkan aku kembali ke pekerjaaan ku, aku berjalan kearah ayame nee-san, lalu mengambil dua buah mangkuk ramen dari ayame-nee.

"Baik Ayame nee-san." ucapku lalu berjalan menuju ke meja no.5. "Silahkan.* ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menaruh dua buah mangkuk ramen itu diatas meja makam mereka.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga meski sudah terbiasa namun hari ini cukup melelahkan apalagi pelanggan hari ini lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasanya, ya memang sih kualitas dari mi ramen buatan paman Teuchi yang terbaik mungkin karena itu pula tokonya selalu mendapat respon positif dari pembeli dimanapun ia berjualan.

"Hei, Naru tolong temani Ayame berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk berjualan besok." Ucap paman teuchi menyuruhku untuk menemani kak Ayame belanja, ya meski paman Teuchi tahu kalau kak Ayame sudah besar dan bisa melakukan tugas itu sendiri, tapi sekarang kan sudah larut malam tidak baik untuk membiarkan perempuan berkeluaran sendiri malam-malam takut ada apa-apanya.

"Duh Ayah nih aku kan bisa beli sendiri tak usah menyuruh Naru ikut juga, lagipula dia sudah sibuk bantu-bantu di toko seharian ini." ya tapi tanggapan dari kak Ayame sudah dapat kutebak, dia menolak hal ini mungkin katena sedikit malu, ya aku juga tahu kalau kak Ayame itu punya phobia yang er...sedikit aneh kalau kau tanya padaku, pasalnya kak Ayame itu phobia berduaan dengan lelaki, er...kalau dengan paman teuchi tak usah dihitung, dan mungkin dia juga khawatir kalau aku sudah capek membantu toko seharian terkadang kak Ayame benar-benar seperti sosok seorang kakak bagiku.

"Ah...Ayame nee, tenang saja aku ikut atas keinginanku sendiri kok, lagipula aku belum capek dan ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kubeli." ucapku meyakinkan kak Amane supaya aku tetap ikut, lagipula aku juga tak bisa membiarkan kak Amane pergi sendirian malam-malam begini, apalagi mengingat kehadian kemarin, aku tak kan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dialami oleh kak Ayame kalau dia pergi sendiri.

"Huft, ya sudah deh." dengan terpaksa pun kak Ayame akhirnya setuju untuk mengajakku, mungkin setelag ia pikir-pikir kembali mengajak ku memang pilihan yang tepat. Oh iya aku dulu sebenarnya pernah pergi belanja bersama kak Amane waktu kecil, tapi waktu itu paman teuchi juga ikut menemani, ah lupakan dulu soal flashbacknya. Aku dan kak Ayame harus segera berbelanja.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung menemani kami berdua sampai ke tempat tujuan, tempat yang kami tuju adalah swalayan/supermarket yang biasa aku datangi, ya tahu sendiri kan keuntungan berbelanja disini selain banyak diskonnya barangnya juga lengkap, karena barang-barang yang harus dibeli memang cukup banyak aku dan kak Ayame memutuskan untuk membagi tugas.

Aku mendapat tugas untuk membeli sayur dan mi nya, sedangkan kak Ayame bertugas untuk membeli topping dan bumbu ramen setelah selesai dengan tugasku aku menghampiri kak Ayame yang juga selesai dengan tugasnya kami pun berjalan ke kasir, membayarnya dan keluar dari supermarket.

Huft... suasana canggung kembali menemani kami ketika perjalanan pulang, angin malam yang berhembus pelan serasa melengkapi keadaan yang sunyi ini, ya rumahku dan kak Ayame memang searah meski ini pertama kalinya bagiku kerumahnya yang baru pindah, tapi ketika kak Ayame menyebutkan alamatnya saja aku sudah tahu.

"Jadi Naru, bagaiman menurutmu suasana di kota ini?" tanyanya untuk membuka percakapan dia antar kita berdua.

"Ya lumayan sih, dibanding kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai tempat ini memiliki nilai bagus tersendiri, seperti disini lebih asri dibanding dengan Tokyo yang sudah sangat terkesan modern." ucap ku setahunya, ta memangnya aku harus menjawab bagaimana lagi yang kutahu dari tempat ini memang seperti itu, apalgi aku baru pinfah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hm... begitu ya, menurutki juga begitu sih ya meski harus kuakui suasana Tokyo sedikit membuatku kangen." ya memang banyak kenangan yang sudah kami alami di Tokyo baik bagikuaupun bagi kak Ayame disana banyak kenagan yang tak kan terlupakan.

"Ah kalau kak Ayame bilang begiti aku juga jadi sedikit kangen, oh iya omong-omong siapa yang menggantikan kak Ayame dan paman Teuchi menjaga cabang yang di Tokyo?" ya aku cukup penasaran sih soal itu pasalnya yang tahu resep ramen buatan paman Teuchi hanyalah aku, kak Ayame dan paman Teuchi sendiri.

"Oh iya aku belum cerita kan?" otomatis saja kugelengkan kepalaku sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaannya itu, yang dilakukan kak Amane setelahnya adalah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya mengutak atik nya sebentar lalu menyodorkan ponsel itu padaku.

"Nah apa kau masih mengingatnya?" yang dapat kulihat dari ponsel yang disodorkan kak Ayame padaku adalah foto dari seorang pria yang cukup berisi (er... bahasa kasarya gendut.), aku mencoba mengingat-ingatnya kembali kucari wajah oranh itu di dalam ingatnku dan sepertinya aku berhasil mendapat jawabannya.

"Choji, Choji Akimichi kan?" ya Akimichi choji seorang sahabat sepermainanku ketika aku masih kecil banyak hal yang telah mewarnai persahabatan kami berdua, sayangnya ia harus pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa bekerja di tempat paman teuchi?" ya yang satu itu membuatku penasaran ia pergi dalam waktu yang lama, dan pulang-pulang sudah mengelolah tempat (cabang) milik paman teuchi. "Ya ceritanya agak rumit, yang jelas ia kembali tak lama setelah kau pindah ke kuoh kemudian ia meminta untuk diberikan pekerjaan."

"Ah, begitu ya." ucapku singkat, meski kak Ayame tak menceritakan detailnya aku sudah dapat memahami apa yang terjadi dari cerita singkat kak Ayame barusan, mungkin choji sedang memiliki masalah dengan keluaeganya atau ekonomi keluarganya bermasalah.

Ya tapi semua itu hanua hipotesisku semata tak baik kalau mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang kan, kami berdua pun melanjutkan perjalan sambil mengobrol santai dan tak lama kemudian aku dan kak Ayame sudah berada di depan rumahnya 'Ah, jadi di sini ya rumahnya ' rumah yang dihuni kak Ayame berjarak satu blok daei rumahku.

"Naru, mau mapir?" sepertinya kak Ayame berniat mengajakku mampir kerumahnya.

"Gak usah deh, lagipula ini sudah malam aku langsung pulang saja, lain kali saja kak, dah." ucapku menolak ajakannya secara halus ya sebenarnya aku langsung ingin pulang hari ini karena sudah capek seharian beraktivitas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dah... hati-hati dijalan Naru." ucap kak Ayame sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalas lambaiannya sekilas lalu berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 20 : 00 kediaman keluarga uzumaki.**

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ya Naruto tahu sebenarnya percuma saja mengucapkan kalimat itu, toh juga tak akan ada yang menjawab, tapi sepertinya ia masih berharap mendapat jawaban 'selamat datang' ya meski itu suatu hal yang tak mungkin.

'Selamat datang...' setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam dari sudut yang gelap terdengar suara yang sangat bak sebuah bisikan, dari kegelapan itu muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang memiliki postur tubuh layaknya seorang anak perempuan, matanya berwarna merah darah cocok sekali dengan seringaian yang terpatri diwajahnya membuat sosok tersebut semakin memyeramkan.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :**

 **Yo... Para pembaca akhirnya FF ini bisa up juga ( ema gnya ada yg nunggu ya.) ya setelah berpikir lama untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini atau tidak, dan sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo gk bisa up cepet dan maaf juga belum bisa balas review dari para pembaca, dan untuk yg terakhir author berterimakasih sekali untuk para pembaca yang sudah berkenan untuk mereview ff ini agar lebih baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# Personapedia.**

 **1\. Velvet room = merupakan tempat fiksi yg ada di persona series, tak semua persona user dapat memasuki tempat ini hanya mereka yg sudah mengikat kontrak dan memiliki velvet key yg bisa memasukinya.**

 **2\. Arcana = Merupakan elemen yg menjadi ciri dasar persona terbentuk dalam wujud 22 kartu major yg dimulai dari fool hingga world.**

 **3\. Igor = ia adalah seorang penghuni velvet room, ialah yang memberikan bakat pada semua persona user untuk memanggil persona.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona info**

 **1\. Kurama**

 **Fool**

 **Afinity :**

 **Strike : -**

 **Slash : -**

 **Pearce : -**

 **Fire : strength**

 **Ice : weak**

 **Garu : strength**

 **Elec : -**

 **Light : -**

 **Dark : -**

 **Skill :**

 **Cleave : light damage of slash attack to 1 enemy**

 **Agilao : medium damage of fire attack to 1 enemy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya**

'Selamat datang...' setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam dari sudut yang gelap terdengar suara yang sangat bak sebuah bisikan, dari kegelapan itu muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang memiliki postur tubuh layaknya seorang anak perempuan, matanya berwarna merah darah cocok sekali dengan seringaian yang terpatri diwajahnya membuat sosok tersebut semakin memyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Manifestasi Diriku.**

 **A story by © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Hs Dxd and Naruto**

 **Story by © Ichie ishibumi and masashi kishimoto.**

 **Persona series**

 **Story by © Atlus Media**

 **Genre : Friendship, adventure, fantasy, supranatural, slice of life**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Velvet room**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto terbangun disebuah tempat aneh yang didominasi dengan warna biru, bukan hal aneh lagi bagi naruto ketika dirinya sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya dan malah berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

Kali ini pak tua berhidung panjang yang sering ia lihat tak ada di tempat biasanya dan hanya menyisakan seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan dress biru berlengan pendek, nampak ia sedang memegang sebuah buku besar di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat datang Naruto... Kali ini tuan igor sedang pergi jadi biarlah aku sebagai seketaris sekaligus asistennya yang akan melayanimu."

Ucap seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai, namanya adalah Patricia dia juga salah satu eksistensi dari penghuni tempat ini juga bersama seorang kakek tua berhidung panjang yang bernama Igor

Patricia kemudian membuka buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, dari dalam buku itu muncullah beberapa kartu yang disebut dengan _Arcana,_ yang pertama muncul adalah sebuah kartu bergambar seorang seperti penyihir yang tengah mengeluarkan api dari dalam tangannya.

"Magician ya... Ya sebuah awal yang bagus sama seperti para pendahulumu yang memulainya dari _Fool, Magician_ dan seterusnya."

Patricia sedikit menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini yang muncul di samping Magician arcana adalah sebuah kilas balik yang mempertunjukkan awal Naruto mengenal Issei hingga sekarang yang sudah mulai dekat

"Kau tau kan... Social link, ikatan yang sangat berpengaruh bagi para persona-user meski kau sudah memulainya dengan baik tapi ini masih belum cukup, masih banyak kemungkinan sampai social link mu mencapai kekuatan penuhnya ingatlah... teruslah menjalin hubungan baik dengan para social link mu dengan itu kau akan bertambah kuat."

Beberapa arcana lain terlihat muncul dari buku itu, mulai dari death, moon, dan priestess. Hingga saat ini ada 4 social link yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh naruto.

"Baiklah sepertinya sampai sini saja pertemuan kita kali ini, maaf sudah mengganggumu sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu"

Ucap patricia seraya memghilangkan semua arcana dan menutup kembali buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa, senyum manis terulas di bibirnya "sampai jumpa lagi,Naru" ucapnya, sedetik kemudian semua pandangan Naruto silau oleh cahaya yang sangat terang.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya melihat kesamping kiri dimana jam wekernya berada, memastikan masih jam berapa sekarang, display layar yang ada pada jam digital tersebut masih menunjukkan angka 03.30 AM yang berarti sekarang masih jam setengah empat pagi.

"Huft... dasar, kalau begini kan aku tak bisa istirahat dengan benar."

Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan, ya dia takut kalau membangunkan seseora, er... sebenarnya bukan orang sih ya tampangnya memang seperti seoarang anak kecil yang berumur 10-11 tahun, tapi jangan mau tertipu olehnya dia sebenarnya adalah roh halus yang menghuni kediaman ini.

Semua bermulai beberapa hari atau lebih tepanya satu minggu yang lalu ketika ia baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya.

 **FLASHBACK (START)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 20 : 00 kediaman keluarga uzumaki.**

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ya Naruto tahu sebenarnya percuma saja mengucapkan kalimat itu, toh juga tak akan ada yang menjawab, tapi sepertinya ia masih berharap mendapat jawaban 'selamat datang' ya meski itu suatu hal yang tak mungkin.

..

..

"Huft... Mandi setelah bekerja memang yang terbaik." gumam Naruto yang tengah melepas seluruh rasa lelahnya, yah memang hari ini lumyan melelahkan dimulai dari bersekolah lalu melanjutkan dengan kerja sambilan di warung paman teuchi.

"Ah... Aku masih penasaran, sebenarnya makhluk apa yang telah menyerangku beberapa hari lalu, juga soal tentang apa yang ku panggil itu" Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian di hari itu.

Ketika dirinya diserang oleh suatu makhluk yang memiliki rupa layaknya seekor monster yang sering ada di buku dongeng yang suka Naruto baca waktu ia kecil.

Igor bilang kalo makhluk yang telah dipanggil Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah Persona, suatu manifestasi pikiran dari diri Naruto yang biasanya terwujud dengan bentuk yang mengambil makhluk-makhluk mitologi.

Sedangkan yang menyerang Naru beberapa hari yang lalu ialah seekor iblis liar, untuk yang satu ini Igor tak banyak menjelaskannya ia berkata kalau _ **itu**_ berada di luar kewenangannya untuk menjelaskan.

"Huft... Dipikir pun percuma saja." ucap Naruto kemudian keluar dari balik bak mandi, ya Naruto juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu toh kejadian itu tak terjadi lagi kan.

Naruto menghadap cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya, ya ia hanya ingin memaatikan kondisi fisiknya ia tak mau kalo ada satu seauatu hal aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Perasaan tak enak yang dirasakan oleh Naruto semenjak tadi kini semakin membuncah, ia merasa kalau dari tadi dirinya tengah diawasi tapi perasaannya ini tak selerti sebuah ketakutan kepada stalker atau semacamnya.

Ini perasaan yang jauh berbeda atmosfir yang ada di ruangan tersebut entah kenapa sekarang jadi lebih mencekam, ya sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasakannya semenjak tadi tapi ia bersikap biasa saja layaknya tak ada apa-apa.

Bukan karena Naruto sok berani atau apa, tapi ia hanya berpikian positif kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja sebenarnya Naruto sangat takut tentang hal-hal yang berbau dengan hantu.

Ya jika kalian tak percaya buktinya ada pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya, Naruto tadi memang buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih tidur lalu melupakan semuanya besok pagi.

.

.

.

 **00 : 00 AM ( kamar Naruto )**

 **Naruto / pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk tiba-tiba menghampiri tidurku, oadahal aku tadi sempat mimpi indah tapi anehnya aku lupa mimpi seperti apa yang telah kualami tadi.

 **Dong... Dong...**

Suara jam dinding tua yang biasanya ada di kastil-kastil klasik masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku, 'aneh' itu lah yang saat ini kupikirkan padahal seingatku tak pernah memasang jam seperti itu di rumah ini.

 **Deg...**

Tiba-tiba saja perasanku menjadi tak enak hawa yang kelam nan mengintimidasi ini bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang dimiliki monster beberapa hari lalu kulawan.

Apa-apa an coba?, tenggorokanku serasa kering layaknya orang yang tak pernah minum berbulan-bulan, entah kenapa kepala dan tubuhku tefleks untuk mengecek seluruh yang ada di sekitarku.

Mulai dari kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah aku mengecek semuanya tapi tak ada apapun disana meski hanya sebuah serangga atau apapun itu, ya mungkin aku terlalu paranoid.

Aku pun kembali bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tapi ketika aku memutar badanku sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan tengah berada di hadapanku.

Jika kalian bertanya, seperti apa makhluk ini mungkin kalian akan menyesal jika aku mendeskripsikannya, makhluk ini layaknya sebuah bayangan mata merah besar dan juga gigi yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

Aku hampir saja kehilangan nafasku ketika melihatnya, makhluk itu lalu membuka mulutnya dari dalam mulutnya penuh dengan darah dan hal-hal lain yang tak kalah menjijikkan.

 **Ooaaahhh...**

Teriakku sekeras mungkin lalu mengambil jarak dari makhluk tersebut namun sayangnya aku lupa kalau ranjangku tak terlalu besar, pada alhirnya aku terjatuh dengan kondisi terbaring dan menghadap langit-langit rumah.

Suara gesekan yang dihasilkan oleh kasurku dan entah apapun itu yang ada di atasnya membuatku sangat takut, pasalnya suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat sampai pada akhirnya ia akan keluar dan aku menutup mata.

Aneh, apa yang telah kubayangkan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi malahan suara imut nan kawaii itu sekarang yang tengah kudengar, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang muncul diatas ranjangku.

Dan ketika aku membuka mata aku dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, bukan sosok seram seperti tadi yang kini kudapati malahan sesosok wanita yang lebih kecil dariku umurnya mungkin sekitar 13-14tahun an.

Ia memiliki warna rambut pirang yang indah, juga mata berwarna merah yang menawan senyum manis yang terulas diwajah cantik nya akan membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya.

"Tehehe... Onii-chan"

.

 **Flashback off.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya seperti itulah awal permulaan ketika Naruto bertemu dengan makhluk itu, pada awalnya ia sanhat takut ya meski bentuk fisik dari makhluk tersebut tak menakutkan lagi, dan mulai saat itu kehidupan Naruto yang tenang telah hilang karena terus-terus an digentayangi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto berhenti untuk mengabaikannya lagi dan menanyakan pada makhluk itu apa alasannya melakukan semua itu dan ia berkata kalo sudah lama kesepian dan menginginkan seorang teman, hati Naruto akhirnya luluh juga mendengar alasan itu.

Apalagi jika diliat baik-baik sebenarnya dia hanyalah anak yang kurang beruntung karena tak diberkahi dengan umur panjang, dari pembicaraan sekilas itu juga Naruto mengetahui namanya adalah Alice ketika ditanya tentang penyebab kematiannya Alice hanya menggeleng pelan, ia telah lupa semua yang terjadi padanya sebelum mati.

Nah kembali ke Naruto, kali ini dia tengah sibuk berkutat di meja belajarnya ya ini adalah salah satu hobi Naruto yang beberapa tahun ini telah ia tekuni, membuat Novel ringan atau Light novel ya meski tak selaris novel-novel ternama Naruto cukup bangga dengan karyanya karena telah berhasil menerbitkan novelnya sendiri.

Novel yang ditulis Naruto tentang seorang pemuda yang terjangkit sindrom (chuniibyou) akut yang sangat susah di sembuhkan, bahkan para orang-orang dekatnya telah mencobaenyemvuhkan penyakit itu namun gagal.

Dan pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan mantan penderita chuniibyou yang akan merubah keseluruhan gaya pandang dan hidup pemuda itu.

Novel ini berfokus pada sang pemuda dan si perempuan yang menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan penuh kegaje an namun akhirnya mereka akan memiliki suatu ikatan yang spesial.

Nah kembali lagi pada Naruto, hari ini sudah jam lima pagi, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat karena merasa sedikit mengantuk Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sejenak.

.

.

.

.

 **07 : 30 AM (Jalan menuju kuoh gakuen)**

 **Naruto/pov**

Seperti biasa aku tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolahanku, hari ini aku berangkat sendirian sepertinya Issei sudah verangkat duluan bersama teman-teman satu klubnya, tapi ya terserahlah lagian aku juga lebih suka pagi hari yang tenang.

"Pagi... Naruto." ucap seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluhan tahun, ya pertama kali aku melihatnya kukira umurnya tak terlalu beda jauh dari ku.

"Pagi... Narukami-san." aku membalas sapaanku padanya, ya dia adalah orang yang terkena serangan oleh makhluk tersebut, ia mengaku karena kalau di malam itu ia tiba-tiba di serang oleh makhluk tersebut.

"Jadi, Narukami-san positif menjadi guru disana?." ya rencana dia akan menjadi guru disekolahku, sekaligus melanjutkan kuliahnya di kota ini oh iya Narukami-san berkata kalau dia juga datang dari tokyo.

"Ya begitulah, lagipula itu memang tujuanku untuk datang ke kota ini." jawabnya santai, aku memang baru kenal dg Narukami-nii tapi entah kenapa aku sudah jadi seakrab ini dengannya, dia juga tak memperbolehkanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Pembicaran acak kami pun berlanjut, tak terasa sudah cukup lama aku berjalan dengan kak Narukami sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, banyak pasang mata dari para siswi yang memandangi kami, kalau aku sih sudah biasa tapi entah apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan oleh kak Narukami.

"Nah Naruto, sampai disini saja ya aku harus melapor ke ruang guru dulu, bye Naruto." ucapnya lalu melangkah menuju ruang guru dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya padaku.

.

.

.

 **09 : 00 AM (kelas 2A jam pelajaran kedua)**

 **Issei's/pov**

Huft... Seperti biasa hari-hari yang panjang dan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan, oh ayolah apakah tak ada pelajaran yang dapat membangkitkan 'semangat' (hasrat) masa mudaku.

Nah guru yang tak kutunggu akhirnya datang juga, seorang pria paruh baya memiliki tampang layaknya seorang dewa kematian, oh ayolah bahkan iblis memiliki tampang yang lebih bagus.

Setelah sampai di mejanya ia mulai merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa, oh iya dia ini seorang guru Fisika ya fisika salah satu pelajaran yang paling tak kusukai.

Ayolah siapa coba yang mau menyukai pelajaran yang berbelit-belit seperti itu, apalagi aku sering dikatakan sebagai orang idiot, mesum tak berotak dan sebagainya.

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita adakan tes(ujian) ya, materinya adalah yang kita pelajari minggu lalu."

Apaa? Tes, sial aku sama sekali belum belajar oh tidak ini benar-bemar buruk aku kemarin tak sempat belajar karena godaan yang terlalu besar dari rias senpai, dan Asia.

Lembaran telah dibagikan pada masing-masing murid, aku melihat sekeliling sepertinya semua tenang-tenang saja ah gak, tidak semuanya dua anggota trio mesum lainnya sepertinya kondisinya sama sepertiku matsuda, motohama.

"Nah anak-anak, waktunya sekitar tiga puluh menit jika sudah selesai segera kumpulkan." ucap guru itu dengan tegas, Astaga apa ini bisa lebih buruk lagi.

Aku memaksakan bola mataku untuk melihat kertas yang isinya merupakan sebuah mantra kematian bagiku

Soal pertama, ujung sebuah tali yang panjangnya 1M digetarkan, sehingga dalam waktu 2s terdapat 2gelombang. Tentukanlah persamaan gelombang tersebut apabila amplitudo getaran ujung tali 20cm!

Oh man, soal macam apa ini sebenarnya bukan-bukan sebenarnya untuk apa coba buat apa kita menghitung persamaan gelombang, aku memutuskan untuk membaca soal kedua mungkin lebih mudah dari yang pertama.

Soal kedua, sebuah gelombang pada permukaan air dihasilkan dari suatu getaran yang frekuensinya 30Hz. Jika jarak antara puncak dan lembah getaran yang berturutan 50cm, hitunglah cepat rambat gelombang tersebuy!

Oh gak, ini sama saja aku meliahat nomer-nomer yang berikutnya namun sama saja semuanya adalah persoalan yang tak kumengerti, Arghhh sial ketika aku sibuk dalam pikiran mu sendiri kini waktu sudah berlalu sekitar 15menit.

Gawat kalau begini caranya aku benar-benar akan gagal dalam tes ini, aku sedikit melirik bangku milik Naruto-san sial sepertinya dia hamlir selesai mengerjakan soal ujian itu.

Ya hanya ini lah satu-satunya cara aku menyobek kertas milikku, lalu melemparkannya ke Naruto-san, tepat ia pun membuka kertas yang aku lemparkan padanya ia menulis sesuatu di dalamnya kemudian melemparkannya kembali kearahku.

Ketika aku membuka sobekan kertas itu bukannya jawaban yang kutemukan, tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada itu di kertas itu tertulis "kalau hanya jawaban yang kutulis diatas kertas ini maka bisa kulakukan kapan saja, tapi aku tak kan melakukan itu karena hanya akan membuatmu menjadi orang tak berguna maka dari itu jika kau mau datanglah ke rumahku nanti sore aku akan mengajarimu."

Naruto-san... Kau bena-benar membuatku terharu, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang sebaik dirimu, ya meski biasanya Asia juga baik padaku tapi sepertinya jarang sekali ada lelaki lain yang melakukan kebaikan terhadap diriku, ketika yang lain memandangku sebagai hewan buas yang cabul Naruto-san malah menganggapku sebagai temannya.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sehingga melupakan apa yang terpenting bagiku kali ini, waktu ujian pun berakhir dan ketika kulihat lembaran soal ujian ku tak ada satupun jawaban yang menyentuh mertas tersebut, sebelumnya aku sangat gemetaran tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tak ada yang perlu disesalkan karena ini hanyalah sebuah test(ujian) yang sering diadakan guru.

Daripada itu lebih antusias atas tawaran dari Naruto-san ya siapa yang tak mau kalau dia akan diajari oleh orang yang pintar secara cuma-cuma, baikalah waktunya bagiku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk hari-hari ku sebagai orang idiot dan mengucapkan salam untuk hari-hariku sebagai orang yang cerdas.

.

.

.

 **11 : 00 Am (jam makan siang sekaligus jam istirahat pertama.)**

 **Kantin kuoh academy.**

Uzumaki Naruto pria itu kini sedang bersantai di kantin, yang dia sekarang tengah menikmati jam makan siangnya, ya sebenarnya hiruk pikuk dan keramaian para siswa bukanlah kebiasaan nya untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang di tempat seperti ini, biasanya sih dia akan membawa bekal dan memakannya di atap sekaligus menenangkan diri.

Tapi untuk kali ini ia lupa tadi tidak menyiapkannya, sehingga berakhirlah ia disini sekarang dengan satu cup mi ramen instan dan sekaleng kopi, mi yang dari tadi sudah matang sepertinya belum tersentuh oleh tangan pemiliknya, tak mengejutkan si sekarang ditangan pemuda itu ada sebuah bacaan yang cukup tebal.

Study in scarlet karya sir arthur conan doyle, ya seperti itulah kata yang tertulis di sampul buku tersebut, study in scarlet adalah sebuah novel yang dikarang oleh jenius yang bernama sir arthur conan doyle dalam seri ini ia menceritakan awal munculnya tokoh detektif terhebat sepanjang masa.

Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sherlock holmes, intuisi dan penalaran yang dimiliki tokoh iti sangat jauh jika dibanding dengan manusia biasa mungkin juga bisa disebut dengan genius sejati, Naruto sendiri sudah menggemari cerita-cerita holmes sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 5sd, kesukaan Naruto berawal ketika ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh salah satu kakak panti asuhan nya.

Setiap hari orang itu selalu membaca buku yang sama berulang kali, Naruto yang rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar kemudian bertanya pada anak tersebut, pertama anak itu sebenarnya enggan memjawab namun akhirnya ia kalah dengan jurus rengekan milik Naruto, ia pun membacakan sekilas sinopsis tentang buku tersebut, dan menurut Naruto kecil itu adalah hal yang sangat keren.

Ia pun meminjam buku tersebut, Naruto membacanya hanya dalam sehari dan paham hampir keseluruhan cerita tersebut, sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa bagi anak seumurannya, jika anak yang lain masih menyukai hal-hal berbau fantasi, namum dirinya telah memahami intrik dan polemik yang biasa di urusi oleh orang dewasa.

.

.

Ah, Naruto benar-benar lupa akan ramen cup nya sedari tadi ia pun menutup buku tebal itu dan mulai makan mi yang sudah tak terlalu panas itu, ya untungnya tadi Naruto sudah menutupinya kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mi tersebut.

Ketika Naruto sedang menikmati santapannya seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang memakai kaca mata mendekat kearahnya,orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang ketua osis dari kuoh academy ini sona sitri salah satu murid terpintar se kuoh academy.

Sona kini duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto dia memilih duduk di depannya agar bisa lebih enak mengobrol, namun yang diajak ngobrol sepertinya belum siap Naruto saat ini malah keenakan menyantap ramen cupnya ia melirik sona sebentar dan bertanya.

"Ada apa kaichou?" ucap Naruto yang singkat padat dan tak jelas, ya mau bagaimana lagi ia berbicara ketika mulutnya masih penuh.

Sona yang melihat kelakuan Naruto barusan hanya sedikit tersenyum ia heran kenapa orang sepintar Naruto juga busa melakukan hal bodoh macam itu.

"Lebih baik kau telan dulu makananmu, jangan berbicara sambil makan bisa tersedak tahu."

Naruto pun menelan mi ramen yang sedari tadi ada dalam mulutnya tentunya setelah dikunyah dengan cukup lembut untuk lanjut ke proses selanjutnya dari tahap pencernaaan makanan, Naruto yang telah menghabiskan ramen cupnya menfambil kaleeng kopi yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Nah, ada apa kaichou?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat orang yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya kali ini.

Naruto cukup bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang ketua osis yang dikenal sangat sibuk dengan segala macam urusannya, tapi sekarang malah menemuinya di jam segini.

"Kau tak lupa kqn Naruto, tawaranku kemarin untuk merekrutmu sebagai salah satu anggota osis?" pertanyaan singkat itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto "Nah maka dari itu bagaimana jawaban mu sekarang, apa kau bersedia untuk bergabung?"

Naruto yang mengira hal apa yang membawa seorang ketua osis datang padanya namun seprtinya ini hanayalah membahas perekrutan biasa saja.

"Maaf kaichou, bukannya aku ingin menolak ajakan mu tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar belum nemikirkan tentang hal itu, bahkan sampai saat ini aku belum ikut salah satu dari ekskul di sekolah ini, lagipula di luar sana masih banyak siswa yang lebih baik jika dibanding dengan diriku."

Ya sona paham akan apa arti yang telah dikeluarkan naruto penolakan secara halus, spertinya Naruto tak ingin mengecewakan dirinya.

"Begitu ya, baiklah jika itu keputusanmu aku menghargainya tapi ingatlah Naruto, pintu ruangan osis terbuka lebar-lebar bagi dirimu, baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali dulu." pamit sona yang sudah betdiri matanya kini tengah melihat sebuah novel yang tergeletak di atas meja"Ah, Naruto-san sepertinya kaus eorang sherlockian ya, aku juga sama lho aku sangat menyukai karya-karya tentang sherlock holmes kalau kau mau kapan-kapan ketika kita memiliki waktu senggang mari bahas hobi kita yang satu ini, mau?"

"Tentu saja kaichou." ucap Naruto singkat yang diiringi dengan senyum manis khas ala miliknya, dan yang diberi senyuman sepertinya sedikit merona, Sona pun pamitan dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 15 : 30 Pm (kediaman keluarga uzumaki)**

Naruto kini tengah mengalami gejala yang disebut dengan kebosanan, ya tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, warung paman teuchi hari ini tutup entah apa alasannya dan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya telah ia selesaikan waktu jam istirahat kedua tadi, bab baru untuk kelanjutan novenya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

Ya saat ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah bersandar malas di dinding ruangan matanya tengah menikmati acar televisi, um... mungkin menikmati bukanlah suatu kata yang tepat dikarenakan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Naruto hanya zapping secara terus menerus atau mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan cepat.

Naruto benar-bebar berharap ada sesuatu yang bagus di televisi namun nyatanya nol besar, acara yang saat ini tayang hanyalah acara-acara yang kurang bermutu baginya, sempat tersip di pikirannya untuk keluar ke kota dan mencari suatu hiburan yang lebih bagus , namun ketika ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya bel rumahnya berbunyi lebih dulu.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri cepat-cepat melihat siapa yang bertamu dan ketika ia membuka pintu, seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka datang ke rumahnya "Narukami-san." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi layaknya orang yang sedang kebingungan, ya Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka akan hal ini menurutnya Narukami yuu akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Yo... Naruto, apa aku mengganggumu?" ucapnya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memberikan senyun terbaiknya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Naruto's/pov**

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Narukami-san akan berkunjung ke rumahku, bukan apa-apa sih kukira pekerjaan sebagai guru baru itu lumayan sibuk tapi sepertinya tak sesibuk itu, lagipula darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku um... oke lupakan yang satu itu bisa dicari dengan google maps.

Kami berdua duduk di ruang tamu aku menyajikan segelas air putih dan beberapa cemilan yang kumiliki, ya meski jumlahnya tak banyak sih aku juga jarang nyemil kalau dirumah mangkanya aku hanya membeli secukupnya saja.

"Um... ada urusan apa sampai membuatmu datang kemari?" tanyaku padanya langsung tanpa basa-basi, ya itulah tipical ku.

"Tak apa-apa aku hanya ingin berkunjung, lagipula ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Narukami-san berkata dengan tenang sambil sedikit menyeruput air putih miliknya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, apa soal kejadian di malam itu?" pertanyaanku langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Narukami-san "tunggu, bukannya kau hanya korban di saat itu, bukannya kau tak tahu apa-apa soal hal tersebut?."

"Ya aku memang hanyalah korban, aku juga tak tahu apa-apa soal makhluk yang menyerangku waktu itu aku benar-benar belum pernah melihat jenis makhluk yang seperti itu, tapi..." ucapan Narukami-san berhenti sejenak dan ia mulai mengambil nafas yang cukup panjang "Alasan ku kesini bukanlah untuk membicarakan makhluk tersebut melainkan karena kekuatanmu Naruto."

Aku sedikit terkejut akan hal itu bagaimana ia bisa tahu bukankah waktu itu dia sudah pingsan "Jangan terkejut seperti itu Naruto, aku sempat sekilas melihatnya sebelum aku pingsan kau memanggil sosok perempuan dengan sembilan ekor, dan kau tak perlu takut aku tak memiliki niatan jahat padamu kok."

Oke entah kenapa setelah Narukami-san mengucapakan hal tersebut aku mulai tenang, ah apakah aku sudah mulai mempercayai kata-kata Narukami-san, apakah aku sudah menganggapnya orang yang betharga bagiku.

"Dengar Naruto mungkin kau tak kan percaya tapi jika hipotesaku ini benar berarti kekuatan yang kau miliki itu sama seperti yang pernah kumiliki dulu." tunggu apa jadi Narukami-san juga pernah punya kekuatan yang sama sepertiku "aku menyebut itu sebagai persona, manifestasi dari pemikiran dan jiwamu sendiri makhluk yang terwujud dengan tujuan untuk melindungi tuannya, ya setiap orang sebenarnya memilikinya namun hanya ada beberapa yang diberi berkah untuk mewujudkannya."

Ya sejauh ini aku sangat mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Narukami-san, sedikit banyak aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari igor "Nah Naruto apa kau sudah pernah memasuki velvet room dan bertemu dengan igor?" aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Narukami-san perihal ia mengetahui tentang velvet room dan igor aku jadi semakin percaya kalau dia juga mantan pengguna persona.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto, ketika kau memutuskan untuk menandatangani kontrak itu sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi di sekelilingmu, kau harus bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi tak kan ada yang menolongmu karena itu adalah takdir mu sendiri dan kau secara sukarela telah menyetujuinya." ucap Narukami-san lalu menghabiskan air putih yang nemang hanya tinggal sediki.

aku mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Narukami-san tentang takdir dan hal-hal besar yang tengah terjadi di sekitarku ketika aku memikirkan hal itu Narukami-san pamitan pulang padaku karena sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, dia juga meminta berterima kasih padaku atas apa yang kuhidangkan untuknya dan waktu yang sudah kuberikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 00.00 (Kamar Naruto)**

Naruto yang tengah terlelap mungkin tak kan pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kali ini, mengingat kehadiran Alice yang selalu berada di sisinya juga sekarang telah menghilang, entahlah tak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi atau mungkin juga efek hawa negatif yang menyelubungi tempat ini.

Sehingga Alice telah dipindahkan ke suatu tempat yang letaknya tak tahu dimana, hawa negatif dalam jumlah besar itu kini mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perasaan yang sangat kelam kini mulai masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto itu terbukti dari raut wajah yang ditampilkan oleh dirinya layaknya seorang yang tengah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Kegelapan yang terus menyelimuti Naruto membuatnya semakin kesakitan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal layaknya orang yang telah lari marathon, puncaknya ketika Naruto sudah tak mampu menahan kegelapan itu ia akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya kini mendapati ia sudah tak ada di ruang tidurnya lagi sejauh mata memandang yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap bagaikan lorong itu tak memiliki ujung, Naruto mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya ia mencoba berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat entah ada atau memang tak ada jalan keluar disini.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note (AN) : yo, akhirnya saya bisa up juga FF gaje ini maafkan author yang suka php in kalian para pembaca author benar-benar khilaf, sempat terlintas di pikiran author untuk menghentikan FF ini tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu ada sebuah review yang masuk untuk tetap melanjutkan FF ini, Author pun sadar bahwa diluar sana masih ada orang yang berharap kalau FF ini tetap lanjut untuk itu author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **~cukup untuk sesi bacotan dari author~**

 **Nah disini sudah mulai masuk ke dalam konfliknya oh iya, ada yang familiar dengan nama Alice gak? Yah... Yang pernah maen persona series atau SMT series pasti kenal sama Alice, terus tuh Naruto udah dapat beberapa ta tentu saja semua masih tahap awal, nah sudah ya perjumpaan dengan author kali ini untuk hal yang terakhir Author bener-bener berterima kasih atas semua review yang masuk dan berterimakasih atas teman-teman author yang selalu mendukung.**

 **Akhir kata Author minta maaf apapun yang membuat kalian kesal semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu FF ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Delawwara no Ookami out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn : Gaje, ooc, misstypo, dan AU**

 **Sebelumnya**

 **.**

Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya kini mendapati ia sudah tak ada di ruang tidurnya lagi sejauh mata memandang yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap bagaikan lorong itu tak memiliki ujung, Naruto mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya ia mencoba berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat entah ada atau memang tak ada jalan keluar disini.

.

.

.

 **Manifestasi Diriku.**

 **A story by © Delawwara no ookami**

 **Hs Dxd and Naruto**

 **Story by © Ichie ishibumi and masashi kishimoto.**

 **Persona series**

 **Story by © Atlus Media**

 **Genre : Friendship, adventure, fantasy, supranatural, slice of life**

 **Rate : M**

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di suatu tempat**

Gadis itu terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, rambut pirang indahnya kini nampak sedikit kusut mata merahnya kini mulai nengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia benar-benar bingung atas apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini.

Yang ia ketahui adalah fakta bahwa sebelumnya ia tidur dikamar dan seranjang bersama kakak barunya dan kini ia malah berakhir di tempat gelap nan lembab ini, gadis itu mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan manik merah indahnya, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya kini tengah terkurung.

Terkurung di suatu ruangan sendirian dan dalam kegelapan yang sangat mengganggunya ini, ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang hantu tak pantas baginya untuk takut terhadap kegelapan namun kegelapan yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang selama ini dirinya ketahui.

Kegelapan yang dirasakannya saat ini benar-benar mencekam sampai-sampai gadis itu sedikit merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya, ia mulai bangkit dari posisi awalnya lalu mendekati jeruji besi yang mengurungnya di dalam ruangan ini.

Hawa dingin langsung menusuk telapak dan jemari tangannya ketika dia menyentuh jeruji besi itu, menghiraukan hal itu ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan di luar jeruji besi tempat dirinya disekap kini jika orang lain yang melihat mungkin hamya akan terlihat gelap namun berbeda dengan matanya yang terbiasa dalam gelap.

Ia mendapati besar ruangan di balik jeruji besi sama besarnya dengan tempatnya disekap di samping kirinya ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang kini tengah kosong mungkin ini disediakan untuk orang-orang yang menjaganya.

Di ujung ruangan ini terdapat sebuah pintu yang cukup besar mungkin juga terbuat dari besi, dengan hanya beberapa lubang untuk melihat keadaan di baliknya. Gadis itu menyadari ada beberapa orang mungkin juga sesuatu yang tengah menuju ruangan tempat dirinya berada didengar dari bunyi langkah kaki yang masuk di indra pendengarannya ia berasumsi jumlah sesuatu yang mendekat itu jumlahnya ada dua.

Ketika pintu terbuka yang terlihat adalah dua sosok yang diterangi oleh sebuah cahaya lilin, sosok pertama adalah seorang lelaki dengan setelan serba hitam dengan beberapa corak putih di beberapa bagian. Dan yang satu lagi adalah sesuatu yang tengah mengenakan setelan serba hitam mulai dari jas hitam yang memiliki rumbai putih dipergelangan tamgannya dan sepotong celana panjang hitam.

Ya tak ada yang aneh pada sosok itu jikalau kepalanya bukan sebuah tengkorak yang memiliki rambut ikal, di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah tempat lilin yang biasa ada dalam restoran-restoran mewah. Terdapat tiga lilin yang tertancap di dalamnya cahaya remang dari api lilin itu entah kenapa bisa menerangi kedua sosok itu dengan jelas.

Mereka berdua kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekati gadis di balik jeruji besi. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, dan apa yang telah kalian perbuat padaku dimana ini?" rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang gadis tatkala kedua sosok tersebut mendekat kearahnya.

"wow, wow, wow tenang dulu dong... "dengan santainya si pria yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam memegang pipi sang gadis, dengan refleks ia menyingkirkan tangan dari si pria dengan kasar dan menatapnya penuh amarah, yang ditatap malah mengangkat bahu dengan santainya "... ya jikalau butuh penjelasan aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan santai lagipula kita banyak waktu disini."

Sang gadis malah semakin marah mendengar ucapan dari si pria jangan main-main, aku tak memiliki waktu untuk melayani apa yang kau mau aku harus segera kembali ke kakak ku.

"Maksudmu dia..." si pria lalu menjetikkan jari detik berikutnya nyala api dari lilin yang dibawa rekannya menunjukkan visual seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang dari obor-obor yang terpasang di dinding lorong tersebut.

Si gadis yang melihat hal tersdebut kembali tersulut amarahnya _**Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, brengsek...**_ teriak gadis itu sambil mencengkeram jeruji besi yang kini tengah mengurungnya.

"Tenanglah, lagian pertunjukannya belum dimulai... "ucapnya enteng lalu melanjutkan baiklah kami ijin pamit terlebih dulu, semoga kau menikmati tempat ini ucap sang pria lalu membalikkan badannya berniat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu... bebaskan aku dulu sialan..." kedua sosok tersebut tak mempedulikan teriakannya dan terus melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari ruangan itu hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan sang gadis, ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil memandangi langit-langit tempatnya disekap merutuki ketidakberdayaannya semoga kau selamat, Naru-nii

Memang yang dapat dilakukan olehnya kini hanyalah duduk dan mengharapkan keselamatan kakaknya saja, karena seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang hantu benar-benar tak berfungsi di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Semetara itu di tempat yang lain.**

Naruto itulah nama dari pemuda berambut pirang yang semenjak tadi terus melangkahkam kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang seakan tak ada habisnya ini, beberapa kali dirinya menemukan ruangan gelap yang ketika diamati hanyalah ruangan kosong.

Yang dapat dilakukannya kini hanyalah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong ini berharap menemukan petunjuk apapun yang dapat membantunya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Jika dihitung dari ketika dirinya mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong ini mungkin sudah sekitar setebgah jam tetapi Naruto tak dapat menemukan apa yang dirinya cari.

Tiba-tiba saja suatu makhluk berwarna hitam terbang melesat ke arahnya layaknya sebuah proyektil yang mengincar targetnya, untung reflek milik Naruto dapat menghindari serangan dari makhluk tersebut meskipun pipi nya kini mendapat sebuah goresan yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Makhluk itu memiliki bentuk bulat dengan mulut yang sangat besar mungkin hampir memenuhi sebagian tubuh makhluk itu, lidah panjang terjulur dari mulut besarnya yang entah kenapa nampak seperti sedang tersenyum, yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah makhluk ini tak memiliki mata atau semacamya namun makhluk itu dapat melancarkam serangan yang cukup akurat di keadaan remang-remang ini.

Mungkin makhluk tersebut memiliki insting yang tajam atau sebuah sistem navigasi layaknya seekor kelelawar, menurut Naruto memikirkannya sekarang pun juga percuma lebih baik melawannya dan menganalisis secara langsung. Si makhluk juga nampaknya akan melakukan serangan lagi Naruto bersiap-siap dengan itu ' _ **Panggil aku'**_ ucap suaru merdu yang terdengar dalam otaknya.

Ah Naruto ingat itu pasti 'dia', _ctik_ seperti itulah bunyi suara ketika Naruto menjetikkan jarinya sama seperti sebelumnya api biru menutupi tubuhnya dan sedetik kemudian api itu menghilang digantikan sosok cantik berambut orange dengan sembilan ekor di bagian belakangnya. Ya namanya adalah _**Kurama.**_

Kurama melesat kearah makhluk tersebut begitu pula dengan makhluk itu, yang membuat serangan pertama adalah kurama dengan mengayunkan tangannya yang memiliki kuku-kuku yang panjang berniat untuk memberikan luka tebasan kepada makhluk tersebut namun berhasil menghindar dengan cukup baik tapi keahlian dan reflek kurama tak sampai disitu saja ia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat kemudian menebas bagian belakang makhluk tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Suara raungan kesakitan dari makhluk tersebut menggema lumayan keras di lorong yang cukup sempit ini, makhluk tersebut kini mulai mengumpulkan sejumlah energi mana nya menciptakan bola-bola api dengan ukuran sedang namun dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak bola-bola api dilesatkan menuju targetnya. Kurama.

Namun Kurama tak hanya diam saja menghadapi teknik itu ia menghindari bola-bola api itu sebisa mungkin namun meski bagaimanapun ada beberapa bola api yang mengenainya. Tapi bagi Kurama kena atau tidak bukanlah suatu masalah lagipula dia memiliki affinity kuat terhadap serangan berelemen api.

Serangan-serangan yang mengenai Kurama mengakibatkan asap yang cukup tebal makhluk tersebut memperhatikan kepulan asap yang ada meneliti apa serangannya efektif atau tidak, sebelum asap menghilang dan sebelum makhluk itu menyadari Kurama secepat kilat melesat ke arahnya dengan membawa cakar berapi andalannya siapapun pasti tau kalau itu ancaman yang nyata, naas bagi makhluk tersebut karena terlambat bereaksi ketika ia sadar tubuhnya sudah ditelan oleh api yang menyisakan rasa perih.

Setelah api padam tubuh dari makhluk itu menghilang layaknya bayangan yang pudar dengan demikian Kurama pun juga kembali ke tubuh tuannya, Naruto kini melanjutkan perjalanan di tangannya tergenggam sebuah bilah besi yang cukup tajam ia menemukannya setelah pertarungan tadi selesai, kini ia tengah berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong beberapa langkah setelahnya ia menemukan suatu pintu yang cukup besar di ujung lorong ini. Naruto berpikir sejenak apa dia akan membukanya atau tidak tapi di saat seperti ini berpikir pesimis seperti itu percuma saja kau tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya.

Dingin yang sedingin es kini tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika ia menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan itu, 'ugh dingin sekali' pikir Naruto yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa dingin yang dialaminya ia mencoba untuk sedikit menahannya dan memaksakan untuk mendorong pintu berukuran sedang tersebut. Sebenarnya kurang tepat kalau disebut dengan pintu karena itu sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan gerbang, tapi yah ah...lupakan sajalah toh juga gak ada yang peduli.

Ketika masuk ke dalam tempat itu yang menyambutnya adalah nyala obor yang menyala di sudut-sudut hanya menyisakan beberapa sudut yang ditelan oleh kegelapan, dengan cahaya dari obor itu juga Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau ruangan ini berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter yang cukup besar. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan ia menemukan seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah lantai, ia menghampiri tubuh tersebut berniat untuk memastikan apakah dia masih hidup namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika ia melihat tubuh tersebut sebagai orang yang dirinya kenali.

Ya tak salah lagi dilihat dari mana pun Naruto pasti dapat mengenali siapa pemilik dari surai perak itu. Ya... tak salah lagi "Narukami-san" ucapnya dengan nada panik, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek urat nandi dan pernafasannya "Dia masih hidup" Naruto lalu mengoyang-goyang kan tubuh pria berambut pirang itu berharap kesadarannya dapat kembali ke tubuhnya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto melakukan itu kelopak mata pria bernama Narukami itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya. "Eh, Naruto? Kenapa kau disini?" ia lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya memperhatikan setiap inchi ruangan dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Ia tahu kalau sekarang dirinya tak tengah berada di rumahnya sendiri melainkan sebuah tempat antah berantah dengan penerangan seadanya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku disini?" tanya nya entah kepada siapa mungkin pada Naruto atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang merasa ditanyai hanya dapat menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun, sepertinya Narukami masih memproses apa yang terjadi padanya yang ia ingat hanyalah ketiduran karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Seperti tak mempedulikan dirinya yang masih bingung Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Pokoknya kita harus keluar dari sini aku merasakan firasat yang tak enak di sini, apalagi tadi ada makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangku." ucap Naruto singkat padat dan sejelas mungkin sambil membantu Narukami berdiri. Ya memang siapapun pasti akan mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat antah berantah ini apalagi terdapat ancaman nyata di dalamnya, kalau bukan karena kekuatannya yang tadi entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. "Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan makhluk aneh, apa seperti yang menyerangku?" ucapan Narukami terlapisi dengan nada yang penasaran.

"Gak, bukan. Makhluk ini malah lebih aneh daripada yang pernah menyerangmu jikalau makhluk yang menyerangmu itu berbentuk wanita setengah monster namun yang satu ini hanya berbentuk layaknya sebuah bola yang memiliki mulut tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat." sebisa mungkin Naruto menjelaskannya pada Narukami soal makhluk tersebut, Narukami nampaknya sangat terkejut ketika dirinya di beri penjelasan seperti itu oleh Naruto, memorinya seperti diputar kembali untuk mengingatnya.

"Mustahil, jangan-ja..." "Merunduk." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto yang menlihat sebuah serangan datang ke arah mereka dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Narukami hingga jatuh terlentang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Mereka bangkit dan memperhatikan sekitar sebelum menyadari bahwa kini mereka tengah terkepung oleh makhluk hitam dengan jumlah yang banyak, Naruto langsung memanggil personanya sekali lagi, Kurama untuk membantunya kalau-kalau akan terjadi pertarungan.

Pertarungan tak dapat terelakan lagi mengetahui hawa membunuh dari para makhluk tersebut sangatlah kental, Naruto tak tahu kenapa makhluk-makhluk itu sangat marah kepada mereka mungkin itu insting alamiah mereka ketika merasakan makhluk asing yang secara sengaja dan tanpa izin masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Ya walaupun Naruto dan Narukami tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini.

Pertempuran dimulai dengan serangan cepat dari salah satu makhluk hitam itu menuju ke belakang Naruto, namun refleks dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak selambat perkiraannya "Licik sekali heh, menyerang dati belakang." ucap Naruto lalu menebaskan bilah besi tajam yang sedari tadi ia bawa membelah tubuh dari makhluk itu menjadi dua bagian yang langsung menghilang layaknya sebuah bayangan yan pudar.

Namun serangan tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian Naruto kini beberapa bola api berukuran cukup besar melesat ke arahnya dan jumlahnya mungkim sekitar 10 sampai 20 buah. Melihat hal tersebut Kurama tak dapat diam saja ia mengumpulkan energi mana yang cukup besar di kedua tangannya lalu mengayunkannya secara menyilang layaknya menebas musuh udara kosong.

 **MARAGION**

Bola-bola api berkukuran cukup besar tercipta dari tebasan Kurama barusan berniat untuk melawan api dengan api, jumlah bola-bola api milik Kurama juga tak kalah banyaknya dari serangan musuh bahkan ½ kali lipat lebih banyak. Alhasil kedua tekni tersebut saling hantam satu sama lainny membuat suhu di ruangan tersebut meningkat drastis, searangan milik Kurama yang tak dapat dibendung oleh musuh terus melaju ke targetnya alhasil makhluk-makhluk harus menghindari serangan kurama.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut ketika makhluk-makhluk itu menghindari serangan kurama ia melesat cepat ke arah lawan menebas mereka yang masih belum siap terhadap serangan kejutan dari Naruto. Hasilnya beberapa dapat ditumbangkan oleh Naruto dan beberapa lagi mencoba untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan sihir, Kurama yang tak tinggal diam juga mengkuti Naruto untuk melawan mereka mementalkan beberapa serangan sihir yang beraffinity api sedangkan serangan sihir dengan affinity es menjadi bagian Naruto.

Ketika Naruto sibuk melawan makhluk-makhluk itu ada beberap lainnya yang kini mengincar Narukami yang terlihat lemah tanpa pertahanan. Sepertinya fokus dari Narukami sepenuhnya teralihkan pada pertarungan Naruto. Dan ketika ia sadar serangan gelombang listrik sudah ada tepat di atasnya. Posisinya terjepit refleksnya mungkin juga tak kan sempat menghindarinya dirinya sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi namun sosok bayangan astral yang sepenuhnya berwarna biru yang mementahkan serangan tersebut.

Narukami dapat mengetahuinya bahkan sekali lirik kalau yang melindunginya barusan adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini tak sengaja dilupakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi Narukami dapat merasakan bahwa kekuatannya yang hilang perlahan-lahan kembali padanya dengan memfokuskan kekuatannya ia mencoba untuk memanggil sosok tersebut sekali lagi.

Perlahan sebuah kartu tarot muncul dihadapannya ia meraih kartu tersebut lalu menggenggamnya dengan kuat mengakibatkan kartu tersebut pecah menjadi serpihan layaknya sebuah kaca. _**Izanagi**_ setelah Narukami meneriakkan nama itu sosok yang dipanggil tiba-tiba saja keluar di depan tubuh Narukami layaknya sosok tersebut telah terbenas dari segelnya setelah Narukami menghancurkan kartu tarot tadi.

"Maju... Izanagi." teriakan Narukami menggema sampai ke penjuru ruangan membangkitkan semangat Izanagi yang ada di depannya. Kini sosok tersebut mulai maju menyerang 5 sosok makhluk hitam yang ada di depannya, makhluk-makhluk hitam iti mencoba berkelit dari serangan Izanagi namun beberapa yang telat beraksi menjadi korban pertama bagi naginata milik Izanagi. Tak berhenti samapai disitu ia mulai mengejar 3makhluk yang tadi sempat menghindari serangannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Satu dari tiga makhluk itu terkejar oleh Izanagi ia lalu mengayunkan naginatanya mencoba menebas makhluk tersebut namun seragannya berhasil dihindari oleh makhluk tersebut ia mencoba membalasnya dengan melancarkan serangan sihir beraffinity es ke arah izaagi. Izanagi berkelit bersalto untuk menghindari serangan tersebut sekaligus menebas makhluk itu yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi ia merelakan riwayatnya hanya sampai disini, namun dua makhluk yang tersida terlihat mengepung Izanagi berniat melancarkan serangan sebelum izanagi kembali berkelit namun tanpa diduga Izanagi melepaskan naginatanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

 **Mazionga**

 **Ctar... Ctarrr... Ctarr...**

Sambaran aliran listrik yang cukup besar dengan kuantitas lumayan banyak mengenai kedua makhluk tersebut membuat mereka menghilang sama seperti kawan kawan mereka. Narukami dan Izanagi lalu membantu Naruto yang terlihat kurang bagus karena telah melawan para makhluk itu dengan jumlah lumayan banyak.

Cukup lama mereka bertarung tapi sepertinya jumlah dari makhluk-makhluk itu tak kunjung berkurang seakan perjuangan mereka hanyalah sia-sia semata. Kondisi dari dua orang itu terlihat buruk mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan tenaga yang mereka berdua miliki telah banyak terkuras, mereka harus memikirkan rencana untuk segera menyelesaikan hal ini atau mereka yang akan berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan para makhluk tersebut.

"Narukami-san aku punya rencana." ucapnya sambil mengatur jarak antar mereka berdua agar ucapannya dapat terdengar dengan jelas namun juga tak mengendurkan kesiagaannya. "Rencana apa Naruto?" tanya Narukami yang kini sudah saling membelakangi menjaga satu sama lain juga persona mereka yang selalu siap siaga. "Tapi aku harus mengkonfirmasi dulu apa kau bisa menghabisi mereka dalam satu serangan?" bukannya menjawah Naruto malah balik bertanya yang ditanyai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat menandakan bahwa dirinya sanggup.

Seringai kecil tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto sepertinya mereka masih punya harapan untuk keluar dari sini. "Dengar Narukami-san, aku akan membuat serangan kejutan yang akan melemahkan mereka untuk sesaat. Lalu setelah aku beri aba-aba kau habisi mereka dalam satu serangan." ujar Naruto yang menjelaskan rencana yang terlintas di otaknya. Namun raut wajah Narukami malah bingung mendengar penjelasan rencana Naruto "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa membuat mereka dalam satu serangan?" Naruto yang ditanyai malah berlari berniat menyerang para makhluk tersebut "Kau lihat saja Narukami-san."

Setelah berteriak seperti itu ia menghilangkan personanya kurama seolah lenyap tertelan dalam kobaran api. Kini Naruto kembali menyatukan jari tengah dan ibu jarinya, _ctik_ suara dari jentikan jari Naruto yang diiringi dengan api biru yang menyelimuti dirinya.

 _ **Jack frost**_

 _ **Pyro jack**_

Ucapnya menyebutkan nama persona yang akan ia summon kini kobaran api itu membentuk menjadi dua buah sosokyang satu adalah sebuah sosok mirip seperti sebuah boneka salju dengan pakaian ala kurcaci berwarna biru dan yang satu lagi adalah sosok dari labu yang sering ada saat halloween mengenakan pakaian seorang penyihir dengan warna biru tua dan memegang sebuah lampu minyak.

 _ **Persona syncron : jack Frost - pyro jack**_

Dua buah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang bintang yang memiliki enam sudut muncul dibagian belakang tubuh dari jack frost dan juga jack lantern merubah mereka menjadi dua buah cahaya yang kemudian membentuk sebuah kartu tarot di tangan Naruto

 _ **Fusion spell : jack brother**_

Tangan Naruto teracung kedepan dengan membawa kartu tarot hasil dari penggabungan jack frost dan pyro jack tadi. Setelahnya tornado api dan es berkobar menyapu apapun yang ada di ruangan tersebut membuat semua makhluk itu terjatuh seperti kelelahan. "Sekarang Narukami-san." ucap Naruto yang berteriak setelah momen serangannya telah habis.

 **Sementara itu, velvet room.**

Dua orang penjaga di ruangan itu kini tengah memperhatikan tamunya yang sedang bertarung "xixixi, tertanyata aku tak salah memilih. Kau memang luar biasa Uzumaki Naruto." puji igor setelah melihat bakat dan perkembangan dari Naruto. Meskipun ramah igor bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka memuji jadi jikalau dia memuji seseorang itu artinya orang tersebut benar-benar patut untuk dipuji.

Sementara Patricia si asisten hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sosok dari Uzumaki naruto yang dilihatnya dari bola kaca kecil dihadapannya.

 **Kembali lagi ke sisi Naruto.**

"Sekarang Narukami-san." ucap Naruto yang berteriak setelah momen serangannya telah habis. Narukami yang sudah paham dengan aba-aba itu lalu berkonsentrasi sejenak memunculkan sebuau kartu tarot dihadapannya. Pandangannya nampak menajam meraih kartu itu dengan tangan kiri meremasnya dan memcahkannya layaknya sebuah kaca.

 _ **Power**_

Nama dari personanya telah disebutkan memunculkan sosok dari seoeang ksatria wanita dia mengenakan pakaian seoeang ksatria tapi dibalut dengan pakaian bangsawan keseluruuan dari kulitnya berwarna ungu dengan iris mata hijaunya yang indah tak lupa sepasang sayap di punggungnya dan sebuah tombak dan perisai yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya.

 **Mahama (Hama boost)**

 **Light... Light... Light... Light**

Lingkaran sihir raksasa terbentuk dibawah tempat dari makhluk-makhluk itu, bersamaan setelah power mengangkat perisainya yang dipenuhi dengan aksara kuno. Lingkaran sihir itu kini semakin terang mengeluarkan kesrtas mantra di setiap sudutnya yanh membuat cahaya semakin pekat dan setelah momentum dari cahaya-cahaya itu telah habis tak ada lagi makhluk-makhluk yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Huft... Akhirnya selesai sudah." ucap Naruto lega sambil mendudukan badannya, ya kali ini tenaganya benar-benar terkuras ya siapapun pasti akan kerepotan jika melawan makhluk sebanyak tadi. "Oh iya, Narukami-san sepertinya kau tahu makhluk apa yang barusan Menyerang." ya tuduhan Naruto bukannya tak beralasan apalagi setelah dia mendengar kalimat Narukami yang tak sempat dilaniutkan tadi, lagipula duduk sebentar mengumpulkan informasi sambil memulihkan tenaga.

"Baiklah akan ku jeaskan..." ucapnya menggantung lalu mengikuti apa yang kini dilakukan Naruto, ya siapa yang bilang coba kalau dirinya tak capek. "Yang pertama aku akan menjelaskan apa yang menyerang kita tadi. Ak~Tidak kami biasa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Shadow, berkebalikan dari kemampuan yang kita miliki yaitu persona. Shadow adalah sisi buruk dan seringkali disangkal oleh manusia sehingga mereka mewujud sebagai monster yang menyeramkan."

"Lalu jika tebakanku tak salah tempat ini seperti midnight channel." ucap Narukami sambil sekali lagi memperhatikan tempat mereka kini. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tampak bingung, ya kalau penjelasan pertama Narukami tentang shadow atau apapun itu ia masih dapat memahami sebagian besar, namum midnight channel? Oh seumur-umur Naruto tak pernah mendengar hal itu.

"Anggap saja ini seperti rumah bagi para shadow semacam dungeon seperti di sebuah game RPG." ucap Narukami menjelaskannya lagi tetapi dalam pengertian umum agar mudah dimengerti 'Tapi tempat ini atmosfirnya benar-benar berbeda dari midnight channel, terasa lebih gelap dan menakutkan.' pikir Narukami sejenak membandingkan ingatannya dan tempatnya kini berada.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus segera keluar dari sini, sama seperti apa yang kau ucapkan Naruto." "Tapi bagaimana caranya, andai saja salah satu dari kita memiliki persona tipe deteksi agar kita dapat melakukan pemetaan." Narukami berpikir keras agar mereka dapat keluar dari tempat aneh ini. "Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya tapi dengan kondisi ku saat sepertinya kurang efektif." ucap Naruto menyela kegiatan Narukami yang tengah berfikir. "Jelaskan, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Narukami meminta penjelasan dari ide Naruto tadi.

"Narukami-san apa kau dapat memanggil persona lebih dari satu dalam sekali waktu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius dia tak berniat menyombongkam diri atau sebagainya dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh rekannya agar rencana lebih matang, kalaupun Narukami bisa melakukannya dia akan sangat terbantu. Namun kenyataannya Narukami malah membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan pelan "begitu ya, sayang sekali." "kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukan pemetaan kau bersiap untuk pertarungan saja." Narukami malah semakin bingung dengan ucapan Naruto "tak usah bingung begitu, selama ini kita hanya menggunakan persona sebagai media untuk bertarung kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibahas anggukan oleh Narukami.

"Nah makanya aku akan menggunakan kelebihan ku untuk melakukan pengintaian, dengan menyuruh persona-persona ku untuk memeriksa jalur mana yang harus kita ambil, dengan begitu kita dapat melakukan pemetaan terhadap daerah ini." ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Narukami sukses mengembangkan senyuman melihat pemikiran kritis dari anak didiknya yang satu ini (secara teknis). Belum pernah terpikir oleh Narukami untuk melakukan pemetaan sendiri dengan membuat persona untuk mengintai sekeliling.

"Tapi dalam kondisi sekarang aku hanya dapat memanggil empat persona karena itu adalah batasanku untuk saat ini." ucap Naruto sekali lagi sebelum menjentikkan jemarinya. Memanggil empat persona untuk melakukan pengintaian.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N : Yo jumpa lagi dengan Author dalam FF gaje ini, ya akhirnya FF ini bisa diupdate juga setelah sekian lama, setelah author terbebas dari waktu-waktu Magang yang menyiksa :v**

 **Juga karena Media Author untuk menulis rusak :v sehingga harus meminjam HP milik emak :v yaudahlah lupakan.**

 **Oke untuk chap ini author gk akan nge bahas banyak karena memang sudah cukup jelas bagi author sendiri, oh iya yang bingung dengan pendeskrpsian persona-persona diatas bisa dicari di google dengan keyword SMT(Nama personanya)**

 **Ada yang nanya kekuatan Naruto itu sihir atau elemen, bisa dibilang fleksibel sih karena tergantung dari persona nya juga :v ya pokoknya Naru itu Persona user udah gitu aja.**

 **Dan lagi yang nanya Naru bakal jadi iblis gk, kyaknya enggak deh :v maaf ya yang kecewa.**

 **Untuk terakhir kalinya author minta maaf bila ada salah-salah kata yang dengan sengaja atau tdk telah menyinggung reader sekalian, jangan bosan nungguin author up ya dan jangan lupa untui reviewnya.**

 **Sekian dari author.**

 **Delawwara no ookami out.**


End file.
